An Invitation To My House
by Hisagi's Luv Chibi
Summary: YGOxHPxInuyasha crossover Andrea and I find a way to fill the space in my 5 story mansion by inviting friends from YGO, Hp, Inuyasha, and my friends from school. How much chaos will be found? FINISHED! R
1. The Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh, but the rest of the people are from my school and they are real.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

My friend, Andrea, and I were relaxing in my huge pool of my 5 story mansion. My parents left me because they had to work in California and I didn't want to leave Japan, so they let me have the house to myself and Andrea.

"I've got a great idea to fill the empty space of my house!" I said.

"What? Change them into stores?" said Andrea.

"No, but that's a good idea. I think we should invite Inuyasha and his friends, Yu-gi and his gang, Harry and his friends, and our friends from school." I said.

"Good idea. Lets start now." said Andrea, getting out of the pool.

We got dried and went inside to get started on the invitations.

"Ok, who should we invite for Harry?" I asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione." said Andrea.

I wrote down the names in a list.

"What about Yu-gi and his gang?" I asked.

"Yu-gi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik." said Andrea.

"What about Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." said Andrea.

"What about our friends from school?" I asked.

"Joanne, Natasha, Brianna D. Brittnay, and Brenda. Thats for the girls. What about the boys?" said Andrea.

"I know. John, Matthew, and Iggy." I said.

I wrote down the names on the list and got out invitations. Andrea decorated the letters and I wrote them. We sent them in the mail the next day.

**(With** **Harry)**

Harry saw the owls flying over him, delivering the mail. Three letters dropped in front of Ron, Hermione and him. He opened it to find:

_Dear Harry,_

_You are invited to come and stay at my 5 story mansion with Andrea, me, and some other friends._

_Ron and Hermione are also invited if they didn't receive the letter we sent them yet. Please bring your wand, clothes, and anything else you own to my house. I hope to see you there!_

_Love, _

_Brianna V._

Hermione and Ron got the same letter and they all immediately went up to their rooms to pack.

**(With Yu-gi and gang)**

Yu-gi and his friends walked into the game shop to find a pile of letters, neatly stacked on the counter top. Yu-gi opened his and it said:

_Dear Yu-gi,_

_You are invited to come and stay at my 5 story mansion with Andrea, me, and some other friends._

_Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik are also invited if they did not receive the letter we sent them yet. Please bring your deck, clothes, and anything else you own to my house. I hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Brianna V._

By the time Yu-gi finished reading his letter, everyone was packed and ready to go.

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha woke up and jumped down from the tree he was sleeping on. He went inside the cottage to find everyone reading a letter. To his surprise, he found one, addresses to him, and opened it to find:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You are invited to come and stay at my 5 story mansion with Andrea, me, and some other friends. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are also invited if they did not receive the letter we sent them yet. Please bring your clothes, and anything else you own to my house. I hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Brianna V._

When he finished, he gathered all his stuff in a big blanket and set off with his friends.

**(With Joanne and the rest of my friends)**

They were all chasing Matthew, because he stole the sugar. The mailman came and dropped a pile of letters in front of them. Natasha opened hers first and it said:

_Hey Natasha! Andrea and I want to invite you, Joanne, Brianna D., Brittnay, Brenda, John, Matthew, and Iggy to stay at my 5 story mansion. Yes, there is an indoor pool, outdoor pool, a Jacuzzi, and an arcade room. I really want you guys to come!_

_Your girl,_

_Brianna V._

Everyone raced home and gathered their stuff and left for my house.

**(At my house)**

Andrea and I gathered our guests in the Living room.

"Ok. Everyone must choose a room that they like except for the ones that have their own tanning beds in them because those are mine and Andrea's. When everyone's done report back to me here." I said as everyone left to explore the mansion for their rooms. After everyone was done, they came back to the living room.

"Ok, now that everyone's done, here are the rules. Everyone can fight, but no beating up each other, setting each other on fire, no killing each other, and no suicide, Marik, Malik, Bakura, John, Iggy, and Mathhew." I said, giving each of them a deadly look.

"Ah, man!" they all said.

"No running away from here, because I got a huge security system. No groping women, Miroku! No slashing anyone, Inuyasha. No using my stuff in my room or Andrea's room, no soul-stealing, and not a lot of stupid, fucking friendship speeches, Tea!" I said.

"Ok." they all said.

"Now you can do whatever you want to do." I said.

"Yay!" everyone said.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or HP or Inuyasha!

Chapter 2

Everyone ran all around my house, trying to find something to do. I headed for my room and got out my bathing suit. I changed into it and headed for the pool. I saw Joey running into the kitchen. _Maybe he can fix us all something to eat if he can. _I ran into the kitchen and accidently ran into Joanne who was apparently talking with him.

"Sorry Joanne. Didn't see you." I said.

"Its ok." said Joanne, helping me up.

"Hey, Joey? Can you fix us all something to eat?" I asked.

"I'm way ahead of yous." he said.

I looked at him and I saw he was cutting potatoes. I got out of the kitchen and went into my backyard. I saw my friends(except Joanne, Brenda, and Natasha) playing volleyball; Seto asleep on a chair; Kagome saying 'sit' to Inuyasha; Sango swimming in the pool; Tristen was playing in the arcade room next to the pool; Yu-gi, and Tea were with Tristen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were showing their magic to Bakura, Marik, and Malik; Mokuba was in the pool; Andrea was talking with Yu-gi; Brenda and Natasha were with Miroku!

I jumped into the pool and started swimming. Andrea saw me and she ran over to me, dragging poor Yu-gi with her. They both changed and jumped into the pool.

"You know you didn't have to drag Yu-gi here." I said.

"I didn't , he wanted to come." said Andrea.

"I did?" Yu-gi said.

Andrea kicked Yu-gi under the water and he yelped. Then I heard someone else scream from where Natasha, Brenda, and Miroku were.

"Get away! Ahhh!" screamed Brenda, as she ran with Natasha following her.

"Come back!" said Miroku.

Andrea, Yu-gi, me and anyone else who was watching this sweatdropped.

"Miroku! I said no groping women! Go to your room, now!" I said.

"Why? I'll be a good boy, I promise! Don't send me to my room!" said Miroku.

"Inuyasha, get Miroku and lock him in his room or Kagome will S-I-T you." I said, as Inuyasha, rushed and grabbed Miroku and ran into the glass screen door.

"This house is filled with magic!" Inuyasha said, crashing again against the screen door.

We all sweatdropped. I went over and opened the screen door.

"Thank you, Brianna V.! You have defeated the magical door!" Inuyasha said.

We all sweatdropped again. He ran inside with Miroku. Then, Joey said, "Lunch time, everyone!"

I felt the ground shake as everyone ran and trampled me over. I got up and went inside. I sat next to Andrea and Brianna D. Joey came in with a huge plate full of turkey and set in the middle. He went back into the kitchen and got mash potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, and stuffing.

"Uh, Joey, today's not Thanksgiving." I said.

"Really? I thought it was. Oh well, we do have a lot of people." said Joey.

We all ate and went back to our activities. I went to my room and picked out a movie and went into the living room.

"Emergency meeting in the living room, now!" I yelled as people started to come in.

When everyone arrived, I said, "It's movie time and today we are going to watch The Grudge."

"Yay!" everyone said.

I went over to my 100 inch Plasma Tv, with surround sound and everything! I put in the movie and sat next to Harry and Andrea. As the movie started I heard something jingle from the front door where I left the keys. I went back to watching the movie. I heard footsteps coming from the front door. I heard more and more footsteps until the movie got to the part where the lady was in her bed and The Grudge was there to. All of a sudden in the movie, The Grudge popped up from where it was hiding and at that same time, someone from the shadows popped up in my living room.

"Ahhh! The Grudge is real!" I said, pointing to the figure in my living room.

I put my hand under the couch to find my 'secret weapon', I found it and I stood up, raised my hands and pointed my gun at the figure.

"Don't shoot me! Please! I just wanted to scare all of you." said the figure.

Yu-gi turned on the lights and it was Malfoy who scared us. I pulled the trigger of my gun and out came a paper the said 'Boom!' I started laughing so hard that I fell to the floor. I stopped.

"How did you get into my house if my huge security system was on?" I asked.

"That was so easy because I used Kaiba's technology." Malfoy said.

"You mean to tell me that this little, blond haired boy touched my computer!" said Kaiba.

Kaiba got really angry and started chasing Malfoy all over my house. We watched them go around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around until Malfoy fell off the banister and landed face-first onto the floor.

"Stop! Malfoy do you want to stay here? There is extra rooms and you can pick one if you like." I said.

"Sure, thanks." he said, looking all over my house. He came back and said he found one. We finished watching the movie. I went to my room to sleep.


	3. The Project

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to hear someone scream. I went down to my living room to see what was happening. I saw Malfoy chasing Brianna D. around with my fake gun. I snatched the gun from Malfoy and hid it in my room. I smelled french toast and I went to the kitchen. I saw Joey making breakfast. I went to my back yard but on my way I saw Brianna D. beat up Malfoy. I went in the arcade room and started to play some games. I heard the doorbell ring so I went to see who was there. I opened the door and a man in a worker's uniform was standing in front of me.

"Is it finished, James?" I asked him.

"Yes, and you can start it up right now." James said.

"Awesome! Do you need the payment now?" I asked.

"Yes, because I leave for San Diego tomorrow." said James.

"Ok, wait a sec." I said as I went to my bedroom for my money.

"Here you go, 5,000 dollars." I said, handing him the money.

"Thank you very much." he said, leaving.

"No, thank you." I said, closing the door.

I went into the living room and called for an emergency meeting.

"Ok. I have been working on something for the last 3 years. My friends and I built a mini amusement park next to the house. If everyone can be in a straight, single line then we can go." I said.

Everyone got in a line and I led them to the amusement park. Everyone went on the huge 10 Loop- Deloops. I went to the tea cup ride and Mr. Sixes Pandemonia. Then, I went on the Egyptian Puzzler, the Swirl Twirl, Twister, Flashback, and Dino Rock.

"Snack time!" said Joey from the snack bar.

We all sat down and ate our snacks which were chips, cheeseburgers, and sodas. Then we went on more and more rides. We had to stop because Mokuba got sugar high and he went on a ride and got sick. I took Mokuba and went inside my house to lay him on the couch. Everyone came in after and went in the pool. Kaiba stayed back with Mokuba.

I got changed and jumped in the pool. I saw Andrea hanging out with Yu-gi; Brenda talking with Malfoy; Natasha with Matthew; John and Iggy were trying to beat Tristen in the arcade room; Ryou yelling at Bakura; Marik, Malik were talking with Brianna D.; Sango was slapping Miroku, Inuyasha with Kagome; Hermione with Ron; and me and Harry. I swam up to the ladder and got out. I was walking on the ridge of the pool when Harry pushed me in.

I got out and chased him, but I lost him. When Harry came through the door, a bucket full of water dumped on him and I laughed so hard. I went inside to see Andrea talking to Seto about what happened when they were little. I went to my bedroom and went on my computer. My little stupid sister was on and so was her friend, Megan. I started singing Rich Girl by Gwen Stafani.

**Rich Girl**

**If I was a Rich Girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl **

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anythingAll the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
I'd get me four Harajuku girls to  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

_EVE:  
Come together all over the worldFrom the hoods to Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all love  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter) What?  
Come together all over the world  
From the hood to Japan Harajuku girls  
What? It's all the love  
What? Give it up  
What? (shouldn't matter)  
What happened to my life? Turned up side down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
Original track and ting  
You know you can't buy these things  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am _

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

If I was rich girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever endCause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

**(end of song)**

When I finished singing, I turned off the computer and went into the living room. I turned on the tv and clicked through the channels until I found Unfabulous and I saw it.

"Dinner time!" called Joey from the kitchen.

We all sat at the table and waited for Joey to bring our dinner out. He came out with a Mexican Sombrero and three huge plates full of tacos. We all ate and resumed back to our activities. I had nothing to do so I went outside and sat on a chair near the pool. Then...


	4. Sink or Swim

Chapter 4

Someone conjured up ropes and tied me to the chair.

"What's happening? Let me go!" I said, trying to get out.

"This is so fun!" said Bakura.

"I've always wanted to do this!" said Marik.

Everyone was looking away because Bakura put a spell on us so no one could pay attention to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"Because of what happened last year, and we are a couple of dumb heads." said Bakura.

"I told you I didn't mean to do it! It just happened and I don't know how." I said.

"Someone help me!" I screamed.

Andrea heard me and ran over.

"Where are you?" asked Andrea.

"Here! Bakura put a spell on me so no one could see what's happening!" I said.

Andrea took Hermione's wand and zapped us. It worked! Andrea jumped on Bakura but he threw her off.

"Let's do this!" Bakura said, grabbing the chair that I was tied onto and brought it toward the pool. Andrea grabbed the other side of the chair and tried to pull it. Marik grabbed Andrea and tossed her into the pool. Then, Bakura picked up the chair and threw me into the pool. I sank down to the floor. I tried to get my arms free but couldn't.

Andrea swam over and tried to help me out. She swam up and told everyone to help me. I was trying to hold my breath as long as I could. When Andrea got out of the pool, Marik conjured up a shield around the pool so no one could get in it. Andrea kept hitting the shield but no use. Everyone started to hit the shield to see if it would break free.

I was quickly losing consciousness. I heard an explosion and then I blacked out. I had a flashback of when I was little.

**(Flashback)**

_I was a little girl and my parents, my sister, and I were going to take a swim in a lake near our house. We arrived and we set up a picnic table and everything. I didn't know how to swim yet and I was scared that I would drown like the little kids on the news. My mom took my sister and walked into the lake and my dad took me and followed my mom. My dad showed me how to dive and swim._

_I tried it on my own and I did it. Then, my sister started crying so my mom got out. My mom set my sister down in a seat and started unpacking the food for us to eat. My dad said he was hungry and also got out of the lake. My mom asked me if I was hungry yet and I said no. I kept on trying to swim on my own until I got the hang of it. _

_I got out of the lake and walked around it to where a tree was. My mom said that this was the deep end of the lake and that it was more than 16 ft. deep. I looked down into the water and I couldn't see the floor so I bent down more and I bent down so far that I fell in. I swam up and I couldn't get up because my foot was caught in a branch which was like 5 ft. down. _

"_Mom, Dad! Help! Im drowning!" I screamed._

_I saw my parents drop their food and run over to where I was. The branch the held my leg came out from the side of the lake and it was heavy. I soon found out that it wasn't a branch, it was a huge log and my foot was stuck in it. The log was sinking fast and I was sinking with it. My dad jumped in and pulled the log from my leg. _

_I lost consciousness. I woke up with a searing pain in my leg. I looked at my leg and there was a huge scratch from my ankle to the hip. There was blood all over the place. I looked around and I saw a sign that said 'Emergency Room'. I wasn't at the lake anymore, I was at the Hospital. I heard people talking from outside my door._

"_Your daughter is going to live, she's unconscious right now. She'll wake up soon." said the doctor._

"_What about her leg, Doctor?" asked one of my parents._

"_All I can do for now is to stitch it up and then it would heal on its own." said the doctor._

"_Oh thank goodness!" my mom said._

**(End of flashback)**

I woke up to find myself on the couch. I looked at my leg and it was fine, but my arms hurt a lot. I looked at my arms and it had the marks from the ropes on them. Kagome walked in the living room and ran out yelling, "She's awake! She's awake!"

Everyone piled into the living room around me. Tea and Tristen helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bakura and Marik tied you up to a chair, threw you into the pool to sink, and then summoned a shield around the pool so no one could get in and help you." said Brenda.

"Where's Andrea?" I asked.

"She's in her room, because when Marik threw her into the pool, she hit her head." said Sango.

"When I was unconscious, I had a flashback of when I was little." I said.

"Could you tell us what happened in the flashback." asked Matthew.

"Later, but first tell us why Bakura and Marik did that to you." said Yami, who took place of Yu-gi.

"Because last year, when they sent me to the Shadow Realm because I wouldn't give back their cans of cheese, I somehow became ruler of the Shadow Realm at that time." I said.

"They wanted revenge, but every time they tried, they failed." I said.

"How did you become ruler of the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami.

"Well, when I was there, I told the other people in the Shadow Realm to not obey Bakura because he was way carried away with the 'stuffed bunnies ruling the world' concept. They actually listened to me and they crowned me ruler of the Shadow Realm." I said.

"But I didn't want that to happen, I just wanted people to listen to me." I said.

"Sorry to change the subject but where are Bakura and Marik now?" I asked.

"I don't know." everyone said.

**(With Bakura and Marik)**

"Yes, now that we found enough pink bunnies, we can rule the world! Buahahahahaha!" Bakura said.

"Now, we just have to use my millennium rod and we'll rule the world!" Marik said, taking out his millennium rod.

"Who said you can use it? I get to do it!" said Bakura, tugging on the rod.

"Not this again! Let's both do it." said Marik.

The millennium rod glowed and then died down.

"Pink bunnies, attack the world!" they both said.

"What the..." said Marik.


	5. Truth or Scare?

Thanx to **ridesinthemoonlight **and **yugiohfreak **for encouraging me more.

* * *

Chapter 5

**(With Bakura and Marik)**

"That's not supposed to happen!" said Marik.

"You ruined our plan, look what you did!" said Bakura, pointing to the pink bunnies.

When they used the millennium rod with the pink bunnies, they didn't turn them into evil, gray, ugly bunnies, but into more cuter and pinker bunnies.

"What do you mean that I did this, you baka! We both used the rod." said Marik.

"Oh, yea, I forgot." said Bakura.

Marik sweatdrops.

**(With Brianna V. and her friends)**

I heard someone yelling and motioned to the others to follow. I went up the stairs where I heard more yelling. I opened a door to reveal Bakura, Marik, and a lot of very cute, pink bunnies.

"Your not trying to take over the world, are you?" I said.

"No!" they both quickly said, hiding the pink bunnies.

"It is not very polite when someone enters a room of another when it is occupied. You have to knock." said Bakura.

"Brain cramp! To many adult words." said Tea.

"Ok..." I said.

"Wait a second, where did you get all those pink bunnies?" I asked.

"Uh...nowhere." they both said.

"No you did not take my pink bunny collection from my parents room!" I said.

"What makes you think that?" they both said.

"Because one of the bunnies has my name on it . Now give them back!" I said, running after my bunnies.

"No they are ours!" they both said.

"Those were gifts! Now give them back!" I yelled.

Marik dropped his millennium rod on the floor and I quickly picked it up. It started to glow and then died down. Bakura and Marik were gone.

"Buahahahaha! I control the millennium rod!" I said.

"What happened to Bakura and Marik?" asked Inuyasha.

"I sent them to the Shadow Realm! Buahahaha!" I said.

"What the hell is the Shadow Realm?" asked Joanne.

"Um...yea, Joey, what's the Shadow Realm." I said, quickly sending the question to Joey.

"I'm not smart, ask Yami." said Joey

"Wow, the mutt actually admitted he was a dumb ass." said Seto.

"Grr. Shut up, moneybags!" said Joey.

"The Shadow Realm is a dark place where Marik and Bakura send stuff. You don't want to get on their bad side because then, they'll send you to the Shadow Realm and you can't get out." said Yami, quickly replacing Yu-gi.

"Let's go, we don't have to worry about them." I said.

Everyone got out and did what they wanted to. I went into the backyard and saw Brenda hugging Malfoy and Tea saying one of her lousy friendship speeches. I slapped my head and went over. Tea was standing on the diving board.

"Tea! You friendship bitch! I said no stupid friendship speeches." I said pushing her into the pool.

I went into my room and thought of what we could do. I got an idea and went outside calling for an emergency meeting. Everyone came even Bakura and Marik who appeared suddenly.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" I said.

"Yea!" some said.

We all sat down around the Jacuzzi and started the game.

"Seto, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." he said.

I snickered.

"I dare you to apologize to Joey." I said.

"What, to the mutt!" Seto said, with horror.

He got up, slowly, and went over to Joey and said, "Sor...rr..sorry, Joey."

"Ok." said Joey.

"Seto, you get to ask anyone you want now." I said.

"Andrea, truth or dare?" asked Seto.

"Um..dare, I think I can handle it since you're my brother and all." she said.

"I dare you to kiss Yami." said Seto, who had been waiting to see this for a long time.

"You crazy!" she said.

"No." he said.

Andrea got up and went over to where Yami was sitting and kissed him on the lips.

"Andrea, your turn." I said.

"Brenda truth or dare?" asked Andrea.

"Truth." she said.

"Is it true that you like Malfoy?" asked Andrea.

"Yea." said Brenda.

"My turn then." said Brenda.

"Umm. Joanne, truth or dare?" asked Brenda.

"Dare." said Joanne.

"I dare you to get Jordan to the party and make-out with him in the pool." said Brenda.

"...ok..." she said and left to call Jordan.

After he agreed to come, she came back.

"My turn." said Joanne.

"Umm. Malfoy, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to make-out with Brenda in the pool with me and Jordan." said Joanne.

"Ok." he said, blushing.

Jordan came through the screen door and over to Joanne. Joanne told him what happen and went over to the pool with Brenda and Malfoy. After like 15 minutes, they came back.

"My turn. Inuyasha, truth or dare." asked Malfoy.

"Truth." he said.

"Is it true that you think Sango is better than Kagome?" asked Malfoy.

"No." he said.

"My turn. Miroku, truth or dare?" asked Inuyasha.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to stop groping women for a week." said Inuyasha.

"Fine." said Miroku.

We all gasped. He can't take it.

"My turn. Ron, truth or dare?" asked Miroku.

"Dare." said Ron.

"I dare you to ask Hermione out." said Miroku.

"Fine." he said and asked Hermione out and she said yea.

"Bakura truth or dare?" asked Ron.

"Truth." he said.

"Is it true that you use bloody cute bunnies to rule the world?" Ron asked.

"Yea."

"Marik, truth or dare?" said Bakura.

"Dare." Marik said.

"I dare you to eat spinach for a week." said Bakura.

"Its to healthy!" said Marik.

"But, ok." said Marik.

"Brianna D., truth or dare?" asked Marik.

"Ummm. Truth?" said Bri D.

"Is it true that, your hair is really dark brown?" asked Marik.

"Yea. Thats a stupid question to ask." she said.

"Ok, Bri V., truth or dare?" asked Bri D.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to jump off a building, have Harry almost save you, you end up in a coma, when you wake up you'll see him in front of you and talk to him, he'll ask you out, you really excited but you just don't show it and you say yes to become a couple." she said.

"I...what...can't...huh?" I said.

"A dare is a dare, Bri." said Bri D.

"I can't do that, I'll kill myself!" I said.

"A dare is a dare." she said.

"Alright..." I said.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I said, still in shock of what my best friend had said to me to do as a dare.

"Fine, but I have to see you do it." she said.

"Umm. Ok, my turn. Brittnay, truth or dare?" I asked.

And the game continued after that. Later that night, I sat on my bed, in my room, thinking about what my friend said. Then...


	6. Bungee rope?

Chapter 6

Then I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it. It was Yami.

"Come in, sit where ever you want." I said, as I lied down on my bed.

He sat down next to me.

"Are you ok with this dare thing, taking place tomorrow?" asked Yami.

"I don't know, because part of me just says 'just do it and get it over with' and another part of me says 'don't do it, it's to dangerous' and I don't know what to do." I said.

"Well, it is dangerous and I say to just do and get it over with. It's not up to me to decide." he said.

"So it's both." I said, as tears filled up my eyes.

"No offense or anything but I just don't know what to say to you now. Andrea told me to come in here and cheer you up." Yami said.

"Oh." I said, as tears started spilling down my face.

"Yami? Can you see the future?" I asked, suddenly.

"No, I can only sense stuff." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"Do me a favor and get me Andrea, please." I said to Yami.

He left and after 3 minutes, Andrea came in. She sat next to me on my bed.

"Andrea, can you see the future through your millennium bracelet?" I asked.

"I think I can try, but I'm not sure." she said.

She closed her eyes and her millennium bracelet glowed then died down.

"I did, but it was blurry. I saw a building and someone jumping from it. I saw something or someone trying to save you." she said. "That's all." she added.

"Thanks." I said, getting up.

"Let's go." I said, walking out of my room with Andrea behind me.

We walked through the hallway and into the living room. I saw Bri D., Joey, and Mokuba watching the end of The Grudge. I saw that Joey was sitting pretty close to Bri D., and he had his arm around her. I sat down on the couch, next to Mokuba. Then, Joey kissed Bri D. on the lips, then they started making out.

"Hey Mokuba, want to go find your brother?" I asked, to give Joey and Bri D. some time alone.

"Sure, let's go." Mokuba said, dragging me out of the room.

We walked into my backyard and questioned everyone where Seto was, no one knew. We walked into the arcade and asked Tristen, Matthew, Iggy, and John where Seto was, but they didn't know. We got out of my backyard and onto the second level of my house. We walked into Brenda's room and found that it was empty. We walked into Malfoy's which was next to Brenda's and found Brenda there with Malfoy.

We asked them but they didn't know where he went. We went into Harry's room next and asked him, but he didn't know. We went into Joanne's room and asked her but she didn't know. We went into Ron's room and asked her, but he didn't know. Then, we heard a noise from the third level of my house. We walked up and found Seto on the floor, knocked unconscious. Marik was there with a chair in his hands. Mokuba and I brought Seto to his room and laid him on his bed.

I left without Mokuba because he wanted to stay with Seto. I walked downstairs and into my backyard to find Andrea. I found her in the Jacuzzi.

"Andrea, Seto has been knocked unconscious by Marik." I said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's lying on his bed, in his room, with Mokuba by his side. You should go up and check on him." I said.

Andrea left to go to Seto's room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I ate it and threw away the core. I went into the living room and called for a meeting. Everyone came piling in, even Seto, who had woken up.

"I am changing our rooms. It's really difficult to find someone's room. So now I'm going to organize us into the room's I choose." I said.

"Why?" asked Yu-gi, who changed back.

"I need certain people in one area and other certain people in another." I said.

"Ok. On the first floor is going to be: Me, Andrea, Bri D., Brittnay, Kagome, Sango, Joanne, Brenda, Natasha, and Malfoy." I said.

"Yes, he's next to me!" shouted Brenda, referring to Malfoy, and threw her arm into the air.

Everyone looked at her. She just blushed and placed her arm again by her side.

"On the second floor is going to be: Tea, Hermione, Tristen, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Yu-gi, Mokuba, Ron, Harry, and Miroku." I said.

"On the third floor is going to be: John, Iggy, Matthew, Inuyasha, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura." I said.

"Now that I'm done, everyone get your stuff and keep it outside so I can put you across someone." I said, as everyone left to do what I said.

I left for my floor. I gathered my stuff and put it outside.

"Ok. I'm here and Andrea is across from me." I said, moving to the first room, with Andrea who moved into the room across from me.

"Bri D. is next to me and Brittnay is across from her." I said, as they moved to their new rooms.

"Kagome is next to Bri D., and Sango is across from Kagome." I said, as they moved into their rooms.

"Brenda is next to Kagome and Joanne is across from Brenda." I said, as they moved into their rooms.

"Malfoy is next to Brenda and Natasha is across from him." I said, as they moved into their new rooms.

"Now I'm going to the second floor." I said, leaving and walking up the stairs.

I made my way through all the junk they had in the hallway between the rooms.

"Ok, Tea is in the first room and Hermione is across from her." I said.

"Tristen is next to Tea and Joey is across from him." I said.

"Seto is next to Tristen and Yugi is across from him." I said.

"Mokuba next to Seto and Ron across from him. Harry next to Mokuba and Miroku across from him." I said, as they all moved into their new rooms.

I made my way to the stairs and onto the third floor.

"Ok, John is in the first room and Iggy across from him. Matthew is next to John and Inuyasha across from him. Malik is next to Matt and Marik is across from him. Ryou is next to Malik and Bakura across from him." I said as they all moved into their new rooms.

I made my way downstairs to my room and organized my stuff. After I finished, I looked at my watch and it was almost midnight. I slipped into my pj's and went to bed.

_Briiinng! _

"Shut up, stupid alarm clock!" I said, as I pressed the snooze button.

I fell back to sleep. I was dreaming of choking Bakura, when my alarm clock went off. I didn't bother to turn it off. My door opened with a bang as Tea came in and said, "shut that stupid alarm clock!"

I tossed my clock onto the floor even though it was still ringing. Tea pulled off my covers and pushed me onto the floor.

"Ow!" I said as my knee hit my drawer.

"Shut that thing off!" Tea yelled.

"Ok, ok." I said, getting up and shutting the alarm clock off.

"Thank you!" she said and left my room.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" I said.

"Apparently everything." Andrea said, coming into my room.

"Next time, I'm locking my door, or get a lock for my door." I said.

"Me to! She woke me up at like 4 in the morning to tell me that I like Yami!" she said.

"She didn't know that! I mean you guys have been going out since like almost 4 weeks already!" I said.

"I know!" she said.

"Hmmm. Let's send her to the Shadow Realm!" I said.

"Won't work. I tried but she came back and I had to stab her to death but she lived!" she said.

"She's just a strange, strange person." I said.

"She really needs help." she said.

"A lot of help." I said.

"We should go and get ready, because you have that dare today." Andrea.

"Oh yea, I forgot." I said, my voice shaking.

I went to my clothes drawers and looked for a shirt and pants. I put on jeans with holes in them and a Happy Bunny shirt that says 'I know you suck and that's sad'. I waited for Andrea to come out of her room. She did and she wore worn out jeans, and a shirt that says 'I'm cute and I know it'. We both went into the kitchen and I put toast in the toaster. I went to the fridge I got out butter and orange juice.

I put them on the table and served the orange juice in two glasses. When the toast was ready, I put butter on each one and gave one to Andrea. I put the orange juice away, and I sat down to eat my breakfast. After we were done, we waited for everyone to get up so I can do my dare. We waited for two hours. Everyone got ready and we picked out whose car we were going in.

I drove my car with Bri D., Brenda, Malfoy, Harry, Joey, and Joanne. Tristen drove his car with Iggy, John, Matthew, Bakura, Tea, and Hermione. Seto went in his limo with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Marik, Malik, Mokuba, and Ryou. Yugi drove his car with Brittnay, Ron, and Andrea.

We all drove to the abandoned apartment building just 3 miles away. We parked in the parking lot and we climbed the staircases up to the last level. _It's a good thing I picked this place, because I used to bungee jump in the Summer when I was 13 and I still have the invisible bungee rope. I can use it and not get hurt!_ (A/N: italic is thoughts. Dreams, or flashbacks)_ all I have to do is get it from te store shack on top of the building._

We got to the top and I ran to the store shack and got the invisible bungee rope. I held in my arms and got out before someone could see me.

"Um. Bri?" asked Bri D.

"Yea?" I said.

"Why are your arms like that, like your cradling a baby?" she asked.

"No reason, I just felt like it." I said.

"Ok get ready." she said.

I quickly tied on the bungee rope around my legs and I also tied it to the hanger to hold the rope in place. I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. I looked away from it.

"We're ready when you are." said Bri D.

"Wait, we have to ack down so we can see her fall." said Tristen, as everyone raced down except Andrea and Malfoy. I waited until I saw everyone down below. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the edge. I stayed still looking down, until someone pushed me and I went flying down. I looked up to see Malfoy on the edge. _That bastard. _I looked back down as everyone gasped at what they were seeing.

**(Malfoy's POV)**

I can't believe I pushed her over, now Brenda's gunna kill me for sure. Someone grabbed me around the neck and started shaking me.

"Why did you do that, you jerk!" said Andrea.

"I dunno! Let me go!" I said and she did.

I walked over to the steel railing to see a hanger. I touched it and it felt like a rope but there was no rope. I followed the touch of the rope and it continued over the edge of the building. _She's using invisible rope! Wait._ I pulled the rope and it had a spring to it. _It's not just any rope, it's bungee rope! _I went into this shack that held stuff and I found a sharp knife.

I walked back to were the rope was. I started cutting.

**(My POV)**

I can't believe it takes this long to fall. I was almost reaching the floor when I felt something tug on me. I looked up to see someone with a knife cutting the rope! I felt more tugs. I was about almost a 3 feet close to the ground when the bungee rope snapped and I gained speed and hit the ground, hard.

* * *

i know this is a little longer, sorry! R & R!


	7. Reunion of Friends

Thanx to **Alana4000, yugiohfreak, hermioneandterras-twin16, and MiSSDRAC0MALF0Y.**All of you get a cookie for reviewing! (:gives each of them a cookie:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Chapter 7

I woke up and all I saw was blurry, but I could tell I was in a hospital bed.

"Brianna? Brianna? Are you ok? Hello?" someone asked.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Guys! She's alive!" someone I believe to be is Marik or Bakura.

"Of course I'm alive you dimwit, if I was dead, would I be alive? Lol!" I said.

"Uh...no." said Bakura.

"God, your ok!" said Andrea.

"I don't know if she is to remember me." a familiar voice said.

_That voice is so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Come on, remember! Oooh, my thoughts have an echo to it. Echo...echo..echo-what am I doing? God, that fall really did something to my head, wait, everything is coming back to me...that voice I heard, it's..._

"Mirabella, how did you find me?" I asked my long-time friend.

"Long story, just say that your lucky to see me again." she said.

"Ok." I said as I remembered what happened when we were little...

**(Flashback)**

_I was like 5 or 6 years old. We(me, Mirabella, and Andrea) were in the park, playing. I was on the swing, Mirabella pushing me, and Andrea was trying the monkey bars. I stopped the swing and let Mira(short for Mirabella) go on it. I walked over to the water fountain and started to drink. I stopped and told Mira to join Andrea on the monkey bars with me. I climbed onto the platform and grabbed onto a monkey bar and started to swing._

_I swung my legs over the next monkey bar and I let go of the first one so I was dangling from the second monkey bar. Then, I climbed over the monkey bars so I was on top of them. Andrea, and Mira joined me on top of the monkey bars. I walked over them and jumped down when I got to the end. I beckoned my friends to go on the swirly thing(A/N: I really don't know what it's called but it's the thing you push and it goes around and around and you go inside of it, wait it's a carousel) with me. They got on it and I started pushing._

_It started to go faster and faster so I jumped on with my friends. It started to slow down, and it stopped. We heard a car beep and we looked up to see Andrea's mom at the playground entrance._

"_Time to go, honey." said Andrea's mom._

"_Ok, mommy. Bye Brianna, bye Mirabella!" she said, waving to us._

"_Bye!" Mirabella and I said._

"_What do you wanna do now?" I asked Mirabella._

"_Let's go on the teeter-totter." she said._

_We raced there, and it was a tie. We both got on it and started going up and down, up and down._

"_Mira?" I asked remembering the bad news to break to her._

"_Yea?" she said._

"_I have some pretty bad news." I said, shaking my head yes._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Well, my mom is thinking about moving into this 5 story mansion." I said._

"_No, you can't!" she said._

"_Be quiet! I don't want more people hearing," I said._

"_Let's go behind that tree and talk." Mira said, pointing to the nearest tree._

_We walked over to the tree and I told her. After, we heard the Ice cream man. I went over to the truck with Mira, behind me. We asked for Watermelon slush and paid for it. We walked over to a bench and sat down. Mira finished hers and got up to throw it away._

"_Bad-a-pup-ba-ba, I'm loving it!" Mira said, singing the song from the McDonalds commercial.(A/N: I really don't know how it goes, I tried). She heard a scream and turned around to see me being grabbed by someone all in black. She dropped the cup that had her slush inside and ran over to me._

"_I'm coming, Brianna!" she yelled._

"_Mmmmlppppp mmmmmiiii!" I said, muffled through the thief's hand. I meant to say 'help me!'._

_The thief took off and ran through the bushes and over the gate and across the street into a car with me. He shoved me into the back seat and locked the door. Through the window, I could see Mira running to the edge of the sidewalk. The car started and it started to move. Mira kept running until we were farther away. I grabbed my necklace and opened the window. I threw it out and Mira ran over to where it landed and grabbed it. I was far away but I still could see that she was crying. I also saw that she put on the necklace and I heard, "I will find you in the future. It doesn't matter at what it takes!" _

**(End of flashback)**

"Do you still have it" I asked.

"Have what? Oh you mean this?" said Mirabella, holding a necklace.

I took it and opened it. Inside was a picture of me, Mirabella, and Andrea. I started to cry.

"I thought you forgot about me." I said between sniffles.

"What? Are you crazy? I would never forget you." she said.

"Sorry to break the moment, but all of us have been waiting to give Brianna our gifts." said Tristen.

I laughed, a little. Tristen placed a bad-wrapped box on my lap.

"Let me guess, this was wrapped by a famous wrapper." I said.

'The one and only." said Tristen.

I laughed. I opened the box and inside was a purple teddy-bear with a lolly-pop in one hand and a card in the other. I opened the card and it had a gift card to buy 2 pairs of Victoria Secret undergarments.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You know me." he said, his hand behind his back.

"It's..uh...nice. Thanks." I said, throwing away the gift card when Tristen wasn't looking.

The next present was from Tea. I opened the pink, fuzzy, wrapped box to find a 'get well soon' card and a box of chocolates with the word 'friendship' on it.

"What's in the chocolates?" I said.

"Some are caramel and some have hazelnuts." she said.

"Ok." I said.

"Others have shrimp, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, rice, and meat." she said.

"Oh...how..nice." I said, also throwing those away while she wasn't looking.

I opened the rest of the presents. I got: cookies (Joanne, Brenda, and, Natasha), a gift card for one-day-free shopping spree(Seto and Mokuba), flowers (Bri D., Brittnay, Kagome, Sango, Hermione, Yugi, Ron, and Ryou), cans of sausage (Malik, Marik, and Bakura), get well cards (Malfoy, Miroku, John, Iggy, Matthew, and Inuyasha). Joey baked me a cake. Andrea gave me a Chaos Command Magician card. I looked around to see if Harry got me a present, but I couldn't find one or him. I gathered my gifts and set them aside.

Everyone left to eat except Andrea, Brenda, Joanne, Natasha, and Mira. The door to my hospital room opened and in came running Harry.

"Sorry, I was late. I kind of got lost." he said, handing me a present.

"It's ok." I said.

"Oh, Harry this is my long-time friend, Mirabella." I said.

They both started talking while I opened my present. Inside was a beautiful card, a blue teddy-bear, and a bracelet that says 'I love you' on it. Everyone in the room saw the present in awe.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"It's so beautiful, thank you so much!" I said, as I got up and hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Your not suppose to stand up-" said Brenda who got cut off by Joanne, who said, "Shh! Look at them."

I let go of him and was heading toward the bed. I got into the bed.

"Ok, what did I miss when I was unconscious or in a coma?" I asked.

"Well you were in a coma for a month and today is August 20th. Brianna D. dumped Joey to date Bakura. Yami/ Yugi and Andrea are a couple, and so are Brenda and Malfoy. Marik is back to soul-stealing." said Natasha.

"Did you say today is August 20th?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" said Natasha.

"'cause my b-day(birthday) is on August 25th." I said.

"Oh." said Natasha.

"Oh yea, Brianna, the doctors said, that you'll be able to go home tomorrow, k?" said Andrea.

"K, can't wait." I said.


	8. Birthday Surprise

Special thanx to my friend Mirabella, who is real, and she worte this chapter for me. i really would appreciate it if you would give the credits to her for this 8th chapter and maybe the 9th chapter! her e-mail is: size1 width100 noshade>

* * *

Chapter 8

It was my birthday and it was early morning. I couldn't sleep because of the excitement. I was thinking of Harry. I decided to take a little walk around the house. I walked outside to my back porch and looked at the sun rise. I saw Mira driving in her Audi and I waved to her so that she would pull in the drive-way. "Hey Mira, what are you doing? It's 5 in the morning." I said. " I know, I was going to pick up my boyfriend from the airport," said Mira. "Ohh is he hot?" I asked. "Yeah, and he's mine," she said as stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm going to have a party tonight want to come?" I asked. " It would be really cool if you went." "Girl you know a party isn't a party unless I'm there," said Mira. "Damn straight," we said and unison. We laughed and started walking towards the house. "Well I have to go pick him up, do you mind if he comes?" asked Mira. "It's ok. By the way what's his name?" I asked. "His name is Marcus. He has black hair and his parents are from Haiti," she said as she looked for her car keys in her Gucci bag. "Holla at me later," she said as she walked away. "Bye," I said sighing.

I started to walk towards the house as I saw Harry. He was pacing back and forth looked pretty distracted. I didn't say anything to him and just watched him. I walked into the kitchen and snuck up on him. He looked as if he saw a ghost, and he started to blush. "Um, hey Bri," said Harry as he started to scratched his head. "Hey Harry," I said, I was surprised because I also began to blush. We walked away from each other and I went back to my room. I choose my clothes and went into the shower. When I got out I went back to my room, got dressed and went back into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" shouted everyone. "They were all in the kitchen and I heard a stomach growl. Yugi said "Can we eat now, I woke up early and in first time in my life, don't expect me of all people not to be hungry," we all laughed and started breakfast.

I walked to the back yard and sat on a beach chair. I saw Malfoy and Brenda chilling in the Jacuzzi and they were both blushing. I sighed and started thinking about Harry again. I heard a honk in the drive-way and saw Mira and this hot guy in the passenger seat. "Hi, I'm Bri aka Brianna." I said. "I'm Marcus. Mira has told me all about you," said Marcus. "Is that Yugi!" asked Mira in shock. "Yo! Yugi, my homeboy where have you been!" Mira shouted at Yugi. He came rushing over to Mira and gave her a hug. "Long time no see," said Yugi. "So what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, this is my boyfriend, Marcus," said Mira. We could all see Yugi's face drop.

"Umm, Yugi are you ok?" asked Mira. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Yugi as he walked away. Marcus and Mira started to walk towards the pool and I went to go watch TV in the living room. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning so I called Mira on her cell. I dialed her number and she answered. "Mira, do you think Harry likes me?" I asked. "You'll find out later," she said. "What's that supposed to mean? Is that a good thing?" I asked. "I cant talk I gunna go jump in the pool bye," said Mira. "Hold on, I thought you weren't wearing a bathing suit?" I said. "You can never be unprepared," said Mira. "I had a bathing suit under my clothes, I owe Harry, Malfoy, and Brenda a little splash, hehehe" said Mira. "K, bye," I said.

It was later and Mira and I started setting up for the party. "How do you feel Bri? You don't look so good," asked Mira. "Yep, I'm fine." I said. Bri. D came in the room and led me out with Mira. They both blocked my eyes so I couldn't see. They brought me outside and they unblocked my eyes. I saw that outside was set up too. There were lights and glitter everywhere. I saw Harry in the middle of everyone and they all yelled surprise! I was happy and then Harry walked up to me and said…. " Bri, I know it was kind of obvious that I like you, but will you go out with me?" asked Harry. He was holding a velvet teddy bear and I looked behind me and I saw Mira and Bri D doing the thumbs up and smiled. I looked at Harry's bright blue eyes and said.. "Yes, I'd love to." Everyone clapped and cheered and I jumped into Harry's arms and we started to make-out.

"It's time to have a fiesta!" yelled Mira. She was holding a wine bottle and a couple of glasses. She, Marcus, Bri D., Seto, and Harry and I jumped into the pool and started to play pool war. In the meantime everyone else went inside and started pigging out. They ate all the cake that didn't have my face on it. Later in the night we started play slow songs. While Harry and I were slow dancing Andrea cut in because Mira wanted to talk.

"So, now you see why I told you that you would find out if Harry liked you," Mira said. "Yeah, and I'm kind of happy you didn't tell me, because if you did it would have ruined everything" I said smiling. "The boys are really having fun," Mira said as she was pointing towards the pool. Harry, Seto, Marcus, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Malfoy were giving each other wedgies and playing tag with water guns.

"You never told me how you and Yugi met," I said. "It was a long time ago, I think I was in the third grade, he was the geek in the class and he was alone most of the time. I was walking down the hall and he dropped his books, because this kid Ryan pushed him into a wall. So I helped pick up his books and we were friends ever since. But then my parents moved to the Bahamas so we haven't talked for a while," explained Mira. "Okay, how did you and Marcus meet," I asked. "Girl you are full of questions aren't you?" said Mira. "You know me," I said and we both giggled. "Well, I was at mall shopping around Christmas time. I couldn't pick which toy to buy my little cousin. He was kind of flirting with me and we started to talk. We exchanged numbers and a couple of weeks later he asked me out. I said yes and that's how we met," said Mira. "Is Yugi always like this? Ever since I got here he's been kind of quiet and isolated." "Well, he has a girlfriend, So it cant be that he's lonely." I said. "I don't know." "O well , let's go party," said Mira while leading me to the pool.

Everyone was coupling up and then we started to have a water balloon fight. But some thought he was slick and put alcohol in the balloons instead of water. Mira and Marcus weren't playing and they were sitting on the beach chair talking. Marcus put his hand around Mira and Joanne took a picture.

Afterwards that was when the real fun started. We got back inside and went into the basement. We got crunk (drunk) and started dancing to the very loud music. Everybody was grinding and having fun. Then we played spin the bottle. It landed on Joanne and Jordan first. They went on the staircase and didn't come back for about 5 minutes. Then it landed on Marcus and Mira. They also went on the stair case and Mira came back with her lipgloss in her hand. Then it landed on Harry and I. They were all waiting for us to come back but we wanted to stay alone. So Harry came back down stairs to tell them and came back up. They continued to play and Harry and I went upstairs. We talked for a while and then my sister walked in on us while we were about to kiss. She started running around in circles around until she got dizzy and fell right between us. "ill take care of it, I have a little sister at home too," said Harry as he picked my little sister and walked up the stairs to her room. I went up there and I listened thro ugh the door. My sister was asking him a bunch of questions, like if he liked me. She kept asking questions over and over, until Harry opened the door and I fell in. We both laughed and we walked down and he put his arm around me.

"I know this is really sudden but I have to leave tomorrow," said harry. He looked kind of worried and unhappy. " Why, we just got together?" I asked. And he said….


	9. Another Surprise

Chapter 9

"I know, but I have to go to London." said Harry.

"Ok." I said, as tears started falling down.

"I think I should start packing." he said.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

"No thanks." he said, heading for the stairs.

I walked downstairs and people threw streamers at me.

"Is this like Gina's party?" I asked.

"Yea!" they said.

"Oh shit, no!" I said.

After they throw the streamers comes the beer. They threw a bucket of beer on me.

"Ok! No more!" I said.

I sat on beanbag chair next to the table.

"You, Bri." said Bri D.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I got a little something for you!" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come up stairs and see." she said.

I followed my friend up stairs and everyone else followed me. She led me into the kitchen where Joey was holding a huge cake, bigger than my head. He lit the candles on it and set it on the table.

"Here's another cake from me." she said.

I leaned over the cake, made a wish, and blew the candles. I took the candles out and leaned over the cake again. Suddenly, Bri D. pushed my head into the cake!

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry, had to do it!" she said.

I started laughing and licking the cake off my face. Everybody else helped themselves for more cake.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I finished and walked out. Yugi was outside the bathroom.

"Hey, sis, you ok?" he asked, with a face full of worry.

"Yea, why?" I said.

"Because I overheard you talking with Harry." he said.

"Oh, that. Yea he's leaving tomorrow, but I'm ok with it." I said, forcing a stupid smile on my face.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." he said.

"Hey, Yugi?" I asked, remembering something.

"Yea." he said.

"Why were you all quiet after Mira told you she had a bf?" I asked.

"Because I used to like her before I met Andrea." he said.

"Oh." I said.

We stood there in silence until I said, "Let's go back to the party!" and I dragged Yugi to where everyone else was.

Everyone was in the backyard, still partying. The doorbell rang. I went to get it. I opened the door to reveal...Pegasus!

"Uh hello, Pegasus. I wasn't expecting you to come to my house. Hell I wasn't expecting you at all!" I said.

"Hello, Bri-boy." said Pegasus.

"Um...Pegasus, I'm not a boy." I said.

"Oh really! I didn't notice that you were a girl!" said Pegasus.

"Hey! If-" I said but got cut off by Seto who came down the stairs saying, "What the fucking hell are you doing here!"

"What a beautiful greeting to say to me, Kaiba- boy." said Pegasus.

I heard running and Mokuba who was on a suger-high attack, was running towards me and I moved to the side and he collided with Pegasus.

"Oh hello, Mokuba-boy, nice running into you like this, but I'm not sure I did any running." said Pegasus.

"Ahhh! It's Pe-gay-sus!" said Mokuba.

Mokuba got up and ran toward Seto saying, "Ni-sama!"

"Oh crap, he only says 'ni-sama' when he's sugar- high!" said Seto falling hard to the floor because Mokuba jumped on him.

Seto got up and ran out of the room followed by Mokua.

"So, why are you here, Pe-gay-sus, I mean Pegasus." I said.

"Yes, very good question, Bri-boy. Wait why am I here?" he asked himself

_I hate this. This guy gone mental. I mean will anyone else show up with no reason why they showed up? Note to self: kill Pe-gay-sus I mean Pegasus anytime he calls you 'bri-boy'._

"Pegasus, would you like to stay here?" I asked.

_What the stupid fucking hell is wrong with you today? God I'm going to regret this!_

"Oh, I can't. Croquet is waiting for me in my limo. I wish I could but I'm going to Egypt for the rest of the year. I came here to wish you a happy birthday. So I must be off, Bri-boy." he said, leaving.

"Oh I outta!" I started, but Yami(took place of Yugi) came in.

"Why is Pe-gay-sus here?" he asked.

"Came for no reason and left." I said, slamming the door so hard that a plant on this high, high shelf next to it fell on Yami's head.

"Yami, are you ok?" I said.

"Me want a shrimp cookie." he said.

"Ok." I said.

Yami fell in a state of unconsciousness and hit the ground hard. I heard everyone run into the room and huddle around Yami.

"I know how to wake him up" I said, grabbing a leaf from my Christmas closet.

I pulled Tea next to Yami and said, "Tea your under the mistletoe!"

"Oh goody for me!" she said, leaning over Yami and kissing him on the lips.

"Ahhh!" said Yami, seeing Tea kiss him.

He got up and ran. I felt someone slap my head real hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"Hello! I'm Yami/ Yugi's girlfriend!" yelled Andrea.

"You forgot to add an annoying, crazy, chaos sister that you are!" muttered Seto.

"I heard that!" yelled Andrea and set off, chasing after Seto and trying to slap his head.

"Hey Seto, I agree. Brianna is the same thing to me." said Yugi, taking over.

"What!" I yelled, and started after Yugi.

"Ra damn brothers!" I said.

"Amen to that!" said Andrea.

Tea stopped chasing Yugi and went to sit down on the floor, watching the whole scene take place. Seto and Yugi were heading for each other then BOOM! I crashed into Andrea so hard that she went flying into the couch and I went flying into Jou(aka Joey).

"Sorry Joey." I said, helping him up.

"It's k." he said.

I went into the kitchen to find Baakura and Marik pushing a plunger down the sink. I mentally slapped myself.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Trying to get back the kitty we washed down the drain." said Marik.

"A kitty!" I said, running over and taking the plunger away from them.

I stuck my hands into the sink and started grabbing. I grabbed a banana peel, a shirt that says 'kill that Ra damn baka pharoah', a baseball, and finally a black cat with red highlights.

"She's so cute!" I said, bringing the little kitten up to my face and snuggling it.

It purred. I walked out the kitchen to hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door to find...

* * *

Dun dun dun. What will happen next? What happens to the cute kitten? Read to find out! 


	10. Dump and Start Again

Chapter 10

...Noah!

"Why are you here!" I asked, too surprised to take in the shock.

"Seto said you were in New York on a tour or something like that." I said.

"Oh, I came back to see you, I mean my brothers." he said.

"Ok, come in. Enjoy yourself. Oh and if you see Seto you may face a scream." I said.

"Alright. By the way, that's a cute kitten your holding." he said, coming in.

I closed the door. _Noah likes me! Just great! Can my life get any worse? _I walked into my room and grabbed some dirty clothes and formed them into a pile. I laid the kitten to sleep on it. I heard a knock and I said, "Come in."

Harry came in and looked more disappointed than before.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yea, my parents called and said that I have to get married with this girl. I begged them I couldn't because I was dating you, but I wasn't able to convince them." said Harry.

"Oh shit! My life did get worse! Do you know what? I don't care! I don't care if you have to marry someone else! It's not going to matter anymore!" I said, crying so hard.

"But-" Harry started but got cut off.

"No, just leave! I want you to leave now! NOW!" I said.

Harry got scared and ran off. I stood there crying my eyes out. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Seto.

"Leave me alone Seto. I don't need anyone now!" I said.

"I heard what you said to Harry." he said.

"Oh, you heard. Don't tell anyone! And I mean ANYONE!" I said.

"Fine. I mean who would want to know?" he said.

"I really don't need you right now. Oh yea Noah came and I think he likes me." I said.

"What the bloody fucking hell!" he said.

He left and I stood in my room. I decided to get over it. I went over to my desk and took out a piece of paper with names on it. I looked at it and crossed out Harry on my list. I placed it back in my hiding place. I left my room to go to the living room where Mokuba was begging Seto for something, I think candy. Mokuba started to do the puppy eyes and Seto had to give in.

"Aww. Mokuba, your much cuter than your brother." I said.

I immediately closed my mouth.

"What! What the shit fucking you talking- wait, you think I'm cute?" said Seto.

"I...I didn't...I mean...uh." I said.

"I got to go, bye!" I said, racing to my room and locking the doors.

"I can't believe I said that. I can't let anyone else know I like Seto and everyone else on my 'Who's Hot List', that would just be tragic." I said to myself.

Andrea came in and sat on my bed.

"I heard what happened in the living room. Does anyone else know, except for me? Oh and can I see your list?" said Andrea.

"No one else knows." I said, handing her the list.

"I see you crossed Harry off it." she said.

"Yea. Ok, you can add my brother on it since you like payed me twenty bucks." I said, and Andrea added my brother.

This is what the list said:

**Who's Hot List**

_1. Seto_

_2. Yugi/ Yami_

_3. Bakura_

_4. Marik_

_5. Inuyasha_

_6. Miroku_

_7. Harry_

_8. Malfoy_

_9. Joey_

_10. Mokuba(he's so cute!)_

_11. Noah(in the Mokuba way)_

I heard a rustle in my closet.

"Is someone in here?" I asked.

"Yea, is someone in the closet?" asked Andrea.

The closet door opened to reveal...Inuyasha!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kagome told me to bring back the skirt she borrowed. And I want to see that list." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out and grabbed the list from Andrea and using his demon powers, he ran off.

"Come back you baka busa, hentai, stupid, fucking half-demon!" I yelled and I started after him.

"Feh." said Inuyasha.

"Ah! I wish Sesshoumaru(did I spell that right?) Was here so he can catch his half brother!" I said.

"He'll never come! He's watching over Rin and that stupid frog demon of his, Jaken." said Inuyasha.

"Not anymore. They're asleep." said a voice behind me.

I froze and turned around to face Sesshoumaru!

"Man, I have to add you to my list!" I said, out loud!

"Oh shit! I can't believe I said that!" I said.

"What list? The list my half-demon, half-brother has? I'll get it from him." he said.

In a flash, he ran and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

"Give her back her list." said Sesshoumaru. (He's so brave and hot!)

"Fine, here." said Inuyasha, giving me back my list and I added Sesshoumaru on it.

"What does that list say on it anyway?" asked Tristen.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, hiding the list behind my back.

"We'll see about that!" said Seto from behind me and he grabbed the list and scanned it up and down.

"Who's hot list? And I'm on the top of your list! I knew you liked me!" he said.

"Me, Yugi/ Yami, Bakura, Marik, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Harry's name is crossed out, Malfoy, Joey, Mokuba, and Noah!" said Seto, reading the names.

"What?" said all of them.

"Hehe." I said, placing my hand behind my head.

"Why am I on the top of your list, and everyone is like better than me and people think I'm cold- hearted." said Seto.

"I don't think your cold-hearted, neither does Mokuba or Andrea." I said.

"Well your sometimes mean but it's ok, I mean some people have to get mean sometimes." I said.

"What about me?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"People are scared of me." he said.

"Yea, because your like almost the strongest demon in the Feudal Era, but you have a heart , too. I mean you cared for Rin since her parents died and she's a human." I said.

"True." he said.

"I'm so touched right now!" cried Tea who was really crying.

Tea went over and hugged Tristen.

"I'm choking!" he said.

"Sorry." she said.

"I feel like I need a hug right now." said Malik.

I went over and hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malik stick out his tongue at everyone else.

"It's not fair he get's a hug." muttered Seto under his breath.

I went over and hugged him.

"What the fuck are you doing woman?" said Seto.

"You wanted a hug so I'm giving you one." I said.

Sesshoumaru looked disappointed. I went over and gave him a hug. He smiled.

"Sesshoumaru, you want to stay?" I asked.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and said, "I liked that very much, only if Rin can stay too." he said.

"Yea sure." I said.

"Oh that reminds me. We're all going to play Survivor! Where the amusement park was I placed Survivor stuff so we can play!" I said.

"Whohoo!" all of them said.

"We can start in two days." I said.

"I'm going to my room." I said.

"Andrea, I need you for a sec." I said, heading for my room.

I walked in my room, followed by Andrea.

"Help me chose my pjs." I said.

Andrea went over to my clothes and picked out my white happy bunny pjs, that says 'I know you're a loser and it's true'. I placed them on. Andrea left. I sat on my bed and turned on my tv. I heard a knock and said, "Come in."

Sesshoumaru came in and shut the door behind him. He sat next to me.

"Bri, I have something to say." he said.

"Yea? What is it?" I said.

"I...I like you." he said.

I began to choke.

"What-choke-did you say-choke again- to me?" I said.

"I said I like you." he said.

"I like you to and I think you would know that because Seto read my list, blah blah blah." I said.

"Let me guess, you want me to be your girlfriend?" I said, by the look on his face.

"Yea." he said.

"Sure." I said.

"Wow!" he said, leaving.

I turned off my tv and went into the living room. I got off and went into the backyard.

"Andrea, wanna go for a swim?" I asked her when I got there.

"Your in pajamas." she said.

"So?" I said, diving into the pool.

I swam to the surface.

"Um. Bri? When white clothes are wet, they turn transparent!" said Andrea.

"Oh shit! Hand me a towel, quick!" I said, getting out of the pool.

Andrea came back with a towel and I wrapped it around me.


	11. Dance and Kill

Chapter 11

I ran to my room as fast as I could. I changed into my pink pjs with teddy bears on them.(I kind of like them) I went into the living room only to be knocked down by Mokuba.

"Nnnnniiiiiii-sssssssssaaaaaaaammmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" said Mokuba.

"Oh crap, he's sugar high again! Get me away from him!" Seto cried, running away from Mokuba.

"Ok..." I said, getting up.

"Bi Bi? Why are you wearing you're pjs if it is like almost 5:00." asked Brittnay.(Bi Bi is my other nickname that Brittnay made up)

"I don't know but I'm going to change." I said.

I went back to my room and looked at my clothes. I found my black, strapless, bellybutton shirt and placed it on. I found my black, low-cut jeans with chains on them and placed them on. I went over to my jewelry box and opened it. I found my millennium ankle bracelet and put that on. I found my chain with a scorpion on it and placed it on.(a girl's gotta have her bling-bling) I tied my hair up into a ponytail and left my room.

"Mira!" I yelled.

"Yea?" she said, coming down the stairs and looked at me.

"Ok, the only time you wear that bling-bling around you is when he's coming. Am I right?" she said.

"Yea. Any minute now. Hurry and get your bling-bling so we can start." I said.

"Be there in a sec." said Mira, running up the stairs to get her stuff.

I called everyone to the living and told them someone was coming to show us something. I heard the doorbell ring and I went to the door. I opened the door to reveal a guy covered in heavy chains.

"Yo what up Mistress B? Wow, this house is pimpin'." he said.

"Nothing much. What up Mac Daddy G?" I said.

"Ah you know S.O.S.(same old shit)" he said.

"What up my homeboy?" said Mira, running down the stairs.

"Yo Laydiie FR3SH is in da house!" he said.

We all did our handshake and stuff.

"Boy you guys have some bling-bling goin' on." said Mac Daddy G, looking at our bling-bling.

"Yea yea ya know it-" said Mira.

"Yea yea ya show it." I finished for her.

"Ok, I got everything ready downstairs." I said, heading downstairs.

"Let's go then. Everyone follow Bri!" said Mira.

Everyone went downstairs to find the whole room turned into a dance room. It was huge!

"Yo Mac Daddy, crank it up!" I said.

"Ya got that right!" he said, going to the DJ stand and he started to play music.

"Yo Tea, come on girl you got to move it!" I said, when I saw Tea sitting down.

"You wanna be a dancer you gotta start here." said Mira.

"Ok." said Tea, getting on the dance floor and she started dancing.

"Yo Mistress B! Can DJ Max come?" asked Mac Daddy G.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Mac Daddy was calling his friend on his cell while I gathered everyone around me and Mira.

"Who doesn't know how to dance?" I asked.

Malik, Marik, Bakura, Joey, Brittnay, Seto, Ron, Hermione, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Tristen, Miroku, Sango, Iggy, John, Matt, Mokuba, and Ryou all raised their hands.

"Ok, let's start the basic steps. Mira and I can take the girls and Mac Daddy will take the boys." I said.

Mira and I showed them the basic steps and then the moves and blah blah blah. They finally tried to do the moves we showed them and they did it.

"Ok, now that we're done we can dance now!" I said.

"Crank up the volume!" said Mira.

"Don't crank it up without me." said someone at the doorway.

"What up DJ Max?" I said.

"Yo Mistress B and Laydiie FR3SH, DJ Max is in da house!" DJ Max said.

"Finally! Get it pumping!" said Mira.

"Mac Daddy, I'll take your place." said DJ Max.

The music was pumping and we were all on the dance floor.

"Party ova here!" said Mira.

"Whoot! whoot!" we all said.

"Celebrate good times come on!" said Tea.

"Ok, now we're going to have a dance contest. You chose the song and you do your dance." said DJ Max.

"I'm going to pick out a name from this hat. Our first contestant is Laydiie FR3SH! If you don't want to dance just say 'pass' and we'll move on to the next person." said Mac Daddy G.

"I'll pass. I'm to tired." said Mira.

"Ok, our next contestant is Tea!" said Mac Daddy.

"The song I want is 'Don't Phunk With My Heart' by Black-Eyed Peas." said Tea.

DJ Max started up the song and Tea started dancing. I got off the dance floor and headed upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Rin trying to get a lollipop from the cabinet. I grabbed the lollipop and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Brianna!" she said and she left.

I got up on the counter and sat on it. I started singing.

"Boy, I'm digging on your energy and I'm digging what your telling me so I wrote this little melody and dedicate it to my favorite lover." I sang.

"Then who's your lover?" someone said.

"What? Who said that?" I said, looking around and I saw Seto emerge from the shadows.

"Don't scare the fucking crap out of me again!" I said.

"Sorry, but they sent me up here because they picked your name out of the hat." said Seto.

"Oh." I said, getting down from the counter but fell.

"Crap!" I said.

Seto came over and helped me up.

"Thanks. I never knew you would actually help someone." I said.

"I never knew either." he said.

I sweatdropped and went downstairs with Seto next to me. I thought I felt his hand slightly touch mine.

"Want to dance like we used to before?" asked DJ Max when we got there.

"You know how we Latino's do it." I said.

"Fine. The song is 'Switch' by Will Smith." said DJ Max.

We both got onto the dance floor and we danced like we used to. We did the spider and the twist.

"Switch, turn it over and hit it! Ohhlalala!" I sang along.

We kept on dancing until the song ended.

"Wow. We did it better this year." he said.

"I know, right." I said.

I was so tired that I fell on the floor.

"Someone help me please." I said.

Brittnay and Brianna came and helped me into a beanbag chair. I sat there, closed my eyes, tilted my head up, and spread my arms. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up to see Seto looking at me from a corner of the room. He quickly looked away and I returned to my position I was in.

"Ok, the winner is...Tea!" said DJ Max.

"Yea, I won!" said Tea.

"I can't believe this! The friendship bitch beat me and Joanne and we're good!" said Brenda.

"Ra damn Tea." I said, getting up and heading upstairs.

I walked to my room and fell on my bed.

"Brianna, get up! You're going to miss the Corona's!" said Tristen coming into my room.

"Coronas?" I said.

I got and ran downstairs and grabbed one.

"Mokuba, you can't have one.' said Seto.

"Awww!" said Mokua, headfing upstairs.

I drank another one, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another.

I went upstairs.

DJ Max and Mac Daddy G were leaving.

"Bye!" said Mira and I.

"Holla!" said Andrea.

"Andrea, you can't say 'holla' because that's Mira's word." I said.

"So, it's a free country." said Andrea, walking into the living room.

Out of the shadows, Mira jumped on Andrea and started beating her. Andrea fell to the floor and Mira went off to her room.

"You deserve that, Andrea. I just love to watch you get beaten up." said Seto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Andrea, getting up and heading for Seto.

I got in front of Seto.

"Andrea, don't hurt anyone. I know your angry but just don't hurt Seto." I said.

"Too late." said Andrea.

"See what you did to her, Seto?" I said.

"No." said Seto.

"Grrr..." said Andrea.

"Move Bri or do you want to get hurt?" said Andrea.

"I'm not moving!" I said.

"Fine, I will just have to hurt you." she said.

Andrea came at me with full force. She pushed me and I fell on Seto. She punched us, pushed, kicked, and scraped us.

"Stop...Andrea." I managed to say.

Joey and Tristen took hold of Andrea and pushed her onto the couch.

Seto got up and picked me up bridal style.

"I'm going to put her in her room." said Seto.

"No, I am!" said Malik, coming over and grabbing hold of my arms.

"No!" said Seto.

They pulled me back and forth. I started swinging from side to side.

"Both of you, let me go now!" I said, as they both let me go and I was thrown into the air and I was heading for the window.

I hit the window and it broke and I landed outside on glass.

"Whoever talks and/ or comes near me will die." I mumbled.

"Are you ok, Bri? That was kind of cool." said Tea.

I saw her next to me. I grabbed the biggest piece of glass near me and I got up. I grabbed Tea and started stabbing her repeatedly with the sharp glass. I then dragged her bloody body to the trash and threw her body inside and shut the lid. I walked back into the house where everyone cheered me because I killed Tea.


	12. New Moon and Clubs

Chapter 12

"Hey, you guys I've got a new song for Tea!" I said.

"What is it?" asked Joanne.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead, which old bitch? The friendship bitch, ding dong the friendship bitch is dead!" I sang.

"Yea!" said Yugi and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What time is it?" I said.

"Oh shit! It's like two in the morning!" said Andrea who recovered from her hyperness and drunkness from before.

"Everyone go to sleep!" I said.

Everyone ran to their rooms and shut the doors. I walked to my room and started to change into my pajamas when I looked out the window and saw a full moon. I jumped on my bed.

"Poor Inuyasha. He's not going to sleep tonight." I said to myself.

"Wait! Am I talking to myself again? Ahhh!" I said.

"Why can't Inuyasha sleep tonight?" someone said.

I jumped and fell off my bed face-first.

"Ow, who's there?" I said and looked up.

"Seto, stop scaring the fucking shit out of me! And Inuyasha can't sleep because every time there's a new moon, he turns human." I said.

"Sorry." he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked, getting up.

"I forget...wait...hold on...let me think." he said.

He scratched his head trying to think.

Silence, he is still thinking.

I began to tap my foot and he said, "Stop! I can't concentrate on why I came here, woman!"

Silence...

It takes a lllllllooooooonnnnnnnngggggg time for him to think!

He's still thinking...

The readers are getting really bored, Seto! Hurry up with the thinking!

Still thinking...

The readers fall asleep and fall of their chairs because Seto is still thinking!

"Seto, the readers are on the ground, sleeping. I think you should hurry up with the thinking!" I said.

"Shut up! I'm thinking, woman!" he said.

I was about to strangle him when he said, "I remember! I came here for no reason at all!"

I anime fell, face-first on the floor.

"Grr... Why do I keep on falling face-first on the floor!" I said.

"Because your so dumb and stupid like Andrea." he said.

"Gr.." I said, getting up.

I began to strangle and choke him. Hehe! I heard a thump thump above me.

"I guess Inuyasha must be getting Kagome. Let's go." I said, letting go of Seto and running out of my room.

I ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room, followed by Seto. I saw Inuyasha shaking Kagome.

"Damn it! I'm a human." said Inuyasha who now has black hair, no long nails, and no dog ears.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. It's just for tonight, right?" I said.

"Who knows? Maybe it lasts for the day too." said Seto.

"Well, it doesn't matter because Seto and I will stay with you, Inuyasha." I said.

"What! You mean to tell me that we're going to stay up with this mutt!" said Seto.

"Yea, that's what I mean. You have a problem with that?" I said.

"What if I do?" said Seto.

I punched him in the stomach.

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that." he managed to say.

"Haha! My little half-brother a human! It's just so beautiful!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Haha your damn self!" said Inuyasha.

"What did you say, mutt?" said Sesshoumaru, with using his demon powers grabbed Inuyasha around the collar.

"I said 'haha your damn self'." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, shut your mouth!" said Kagome.

"No, because I don't feel like it, woman!" said Inuyasha.

"Grr.." said Kagome.

"Umm. Inuyasha, I think you should run." I said.

"Too late! Inuyasha, SIT!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped hard to the floor.

"How did that work? He's human!" I said.

"Maybe it works all the time." said Seto.

"Feh, is that all you can do, Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha wen't through the floor all the way down.

"Next time, think before you say, Inuyasha." said Kagome, breathing heavily.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Inuyasha running into the room.

"Damn you-" said Inuyasha but got cut off, because I covered his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Damn both of you!" he said.

I grabbed his collar and began to shake him.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" yelled Kagome.

"No, wait-" I said, but got cut off because Inuyasha and I were both pulled through the floor.

"Thanks a lot!" I said to Inuyasha while falling.

"Feh!" he said and we both landed in the living room.

"I hate you!" I said, and began to shake him.

"Inuyasha, UP!" said Kagome on the second floor.

Inuyasha and I went flying back up to the second floor.

"How did you do that?" I said when we both landed on Kagome's bed.

"I thought if Inuyasha can sit maybe he can go up." said Kagome and Inuyasha hit the floor and hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, if I hurt you. I didn't see you were shaking him and I was mad and everything." said Kagome.

"It's k." I said.

There was a knock at the door and my little sister came in.

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be at Megan's house." I said.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" said Deanna(my sis).

"Watch your mouth!" I said, slapping her face.

"But you say it all the time." she said.

"Because I'm like 17 and your almost 13." I said.

"Why did you stay here, and where were you?" I asked.

"I was playing with Rin on the roof." she said.

"On the roof!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry, she's in my room sleeping." said Deanna.

"And that's where your supposed to be." I said.

"Awwww please, can I stay up?" she begged me.

"No! Go to sleep now or your not staying at this house!" I said.

"I'm going I'm going!" she said, running out of the room.

"What time is it?" I said.

"Ten to three." said Kagome.

"I better go to my room. G' night!" said Sesshoumaru.

"Bye." I said, sitting on Kagome's bed.

"Wanna play tick-tack-toe, give me a three-in-a-row?" asked Kagome.

"K!" I said.

"Tick-tack-toe, give me an X give me O, give me a three in a row. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I said, making my hands into a rock and Kagome made her hands into a pair of scissors.

"I win!" I said.

"Now I'm bored." I said.

"Diddo." said Inuyasha.

"Diddo." said Kagome.

"Diddo." said Seto.

"I know." I said, smiling evilly.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kagome.

"Pillow fight!" I said.

Kagome got hit in the head and she threw the pillow at Seto and Seto threw it at Inuyasha, blah blah blah, you know how it goes. I grabbed three pillows and threw it at each of them. It hit them and they all fell to the floor.

"I surrender!" said Kagome.

"Me too!" said Inuyasha.

"Me three!" said Seto.

"Yay!" I said.

"I'm tired." said Inuyasha.

"Diddo." we all said.

"I know what we can do! Let's go in my pool!" I said.

"Ok." said Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No way!" said Seto.

* * *

Dun dun dun. It's not really a cliffe but I typed it way way way to long almost 11 pages! so I had to shorten it. Oh and does anyone have any ideas for the first challenge in Survivor? I already picked the teams and the colors are the same like in the tv show red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, gray, and brown.(theres 8 colors all together) oh and there is gunna be a real surprise in next chapter and it has to do with a tv show. I'll give u a hint: Kai(he is soooooooo hot and a lot of people agree with me!) is in it and now that I mentioned that u should guess what the tv show is if not I'll give u a second hint: Tyson andHiro are in it too. 


	13. Bunk in With Who?

Disclaimer: I do no own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or BB(the tv show I mentioned last chapter these are the initials for the show. If you do not know there are clues in the story.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Why?" I said.

"I don't look good in a bathing suit." he said.

"I bet you do look good, now come on!" I said, running downstairs.

I ran into my room and grabbed my black bikini and quickly placed it on. I ran into the backyard and dived into the pool. I swam up and Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped in.

"Hey, where's Seto?" I said.

"Here but I'm not going in. I look bad." said Seto from behind a tree.

"Come on, we won't laugh at you if you look bad, but I bet you don't." I said.

"Fine, you win but you'll regret this." he said, coming out from behind the tree.

He was in dark blue swim shorts. I nearly fainted when I saw him and my jaw dropped.

"What are you looking at?" said Seto.

"..."

"...hot..." I said.

"What?" said Seto.

"You...look fine, don't worry." I lied.

He looked so hot and drop dead gorgeous!(I really would drop dead over him!) All the fan girls drool over him. Seto dived into the pool. I splashed water at Kagome and she splashed water at Inuyasha and he splashed water at Seto and Seto splashed water at me.

"Wanna do tricks off the diving board?" I asked.

"Sure." said Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Aww man!" whined Seto.

I grabbed Seto and dragged him over to the diving board.

"You go first." I said.

He just did a regular dive. I walked on the diving board and jumped up into the air and did a front flip.

"Kagome your turn and Inuyasha your human so you can't use your demon powers to get out of it this time." I said.

Kagome did a back flip and Inuyasha did a regular flip. I got up out of the water and was heading for the diving board when I was pushed into the water. I saw Seto push me and he started laughing. I swam up behind him and said, "Don't scare me like that!"

I jumped on him and we both fell into the water. I was swimming up to the surface when something grabbed my leg and pulled me back down.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say underwater.

"Revenge." he said.

"Revenge my ass." I said, getting out of his grasp and swimming up to the surface.

He came up to the surface next to me.

"I had to let you go anyway because I hit my head on the steel door." he said.

"What steel door?" I said.

"The one I hit my head on one side of the pool." he said.

I sweatdropped and anime fell. I got up.

"How could there be a steel door under a pool?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wonder if it still works." I whispered to myself.

I'm talking to my bloody fucking self again!

"What still works?" asked Kagome who was next to me.

"Well when I was 13 I had kind of wanted a teen club but my parents said we didn't have any more room for one so I said 'build it underground' and so they did but it had to be under the pool because I wanted it under the pool so to enter you needed to punch a code into the door and the door would open." I said.

"Well let's go see if it works." said Inuyasha.

We all jumped into the pool and Seto led us to where he hit his head. We came to this small steel door and I punched some numbers in the code thing.

"I don't think it's going to work." said Kagome after nothing happened.

Then, there was a small rumble and the door began to slowly open. We swam through the door and unto the other side.

"It worked, now we just have to find-ahhh!" I said but was cut off because we found ourselves going down a large waterfall!

We landed in the small kiddie pool.

"Wow, I thought I would never come back." I said.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because well, my mother bought the game room and I was so caught up in it that I forgot about it. But it still looks good." I said.

"Yea, because I fixed it up a bit. I thought you were never coming back." said someone.

"That voice is so familiar." I said, as a flashback hit me again.(shorter I promise it's short)

**Flashback**

_I was behind the bar serving drinks._

"_Give me the usual." said a voice so familiar._

"_Coke on the rocks, right?" I said, giving the person their drink._

"_You know it." he said._

"_Isn't a coke on the rocks an alcoholic drink?" someone else said._

"_No Tyson. A coke on the rocks is coke with ice." I explained to my friend._

"_You should know because you were smart enough to blade against Ray and win, well he forfeited." said the familiar voice._

"_Thanks for reminding me." said Tyson._

**End of Flashback**

"Is that really you?" I said.

"The one and only." he said.

"Kai, I can't believe it's really you!" I said.

I went over to hug my very cute and hot friend.

"Get off of me. Your making me look bad. I'm supposed to be the bad, rough, tough guy." he said.

All of a sudden, Andrea appeared and hit me with a bat and started to hug Kai.

"Hey! He was mine!" I yelled at Andrea, as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Where the fucking hell did you come from?" Kai asked.

"I am everywhere." said Andrea.

_Oh right. Andrea has her millennium bracelet and I have my millennium ankle bracelet and she's connected to all millennium items. Doesn't mean she has to take Kai away! What about Ray, Enrique, Tala, Brooklyn, and Hiro? I still haven't hugged them yet! Buahaha!_

"How can I make you look bad? There is no one here." I said.

"Think again. I took over after you didn't come back." he said

"And we're all still here!" said Max and Tyson walking over and giving me a hug.

"I don't get any?" asked Andrea.

They went over and hugged Andrea.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

"Where's Ray, Brooklyn, Tala, and Enrique?" I asked them.

"Ray is at the bar serving drinks, Brooklyn and Tala went to the market to buy more food because we're running low and Enrique is on the dance floor with a flock of girls." said Kai.

"So, where's everybody else?" I asked.

"They are either dancing, drinking, or blading each other." said Kai.

"I didn't put a blading stadium though." I said.

"You could have you do have money but of course I have more." said Seto.

"Who's he?" asked Kai.

"That's Seto, Inuyasha, and Kagome, and Seto is Andrea's bro." I said, introducing my friends.

"Sure, whatever. Where was I? Oh yea, I built a stadium for all of us bladers." said Kai.

"Yea and it's nothing like Seaside Dome." said Ray, coming over.

"Hey Ray!" I said.

"I wasn't sure you were gunna come back." he said.

"We weren't either." said someone.

"Hey Tala, hey Brooklyn!" I said.

"Wait, where's Kenny and Hiro?" I asked.

"They're somewhere around here." said Kai.

"Well want to go find them?" asked Max.

"Sure." Andrea and I said.

_/Bri, stay away from them their mine/ Andrea said through our mind link(she's connected to all millennium items and we share a mind link)._

_/I'm not going to back down now. Wow, look at that mob of girls ahead. I guess we found Enrique./_

_/Yea, race ya/ said Andrea._

I ran to try to get to Enrique first.

"Their not trying to get Enrique are they?" asked Kai.

"I don't know who Enrique is but it does look like it." said Kagome.

"Too bad my brother can't see this." said Tyson.

_/Oh and umm Bri, I brought Sesshoumaru along with me because he wanted to talk to Inuyasha about leaving for the Feudal Era./ said Andrea through our mind link._

_/He's leaving? I think I know why. Because Naraku is after the jewel shards again. I think Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have to go, too./_

_/Tough luck. Maybe you and Seto should date. No wait that means I can't date your bro/ she said._

_/To confusing. Andrea did you know Hiro just walked around the corner/ I said_

_/Then I'm heading for the corner/ she said._

Haha! Can't she take a joke? I ran right into the crowd. I pulled through and Enrique was on the floor.

"Hi Enrique, glad to see me?" I said.

"Yea, help me would you?" he whined.

"Sure, wait." I said.

_/Bri, Hiro wasn't at the corner? Was this a trick/_

_/Now why would I do such a thing? We have to help Enrique./_

_/Sure, wait. It's hard to get through the mob of girls./_

_/Just use your millennium bracelet to get here/ I said through the mind link._

_/Wait/_

"Hey Enrique!" said Andrea.

"Hey! Can you help me?" he said.

We both pulled him up and pulled him out of the mob of girls. We brought him over to my friends. I immediately hugged him. Andrea went over and hit me on the head with the bat again.

"Crap, Sesshoumaru!" I yelled.

"Yea?" he said, coming over.

"Grab that bat and break it!" I said.

He grabbed the bat from Andrea and broke it in half.

"Yea! In your face Andrea!" I said.

Andrea slapped me on the head.

"Forgot about that." I said.

"Should we be afraid of her?" said someone.

"Hey Hiro, hey Kenny! Well ask Seto he's the one who has to put up with her." I said.

"And I am afraid of her and Mokuba." he said.

"Hm, your just jealous." said Andrea.

"Me, jealous! Ha! Jealous of what?" asked Seto.

"Jealous that...that...I don't know!" said Andrea.

"Uhuh."said Kai.

"Now that we found you guys...um what now?" said Tyson.

"I know, wanna hang at my house?" I said.

"Sure let's go!" said Kenny.

We all went through the door and to my house. We walked in and we all went into the living room.

"Remember you guys I'm doing the Survivor thing tomorrow so we all need sleep. Wait, there's not enough rooms for all of ya guys to sleep in, that means some have to bunk in with others." I said.

Andrea smiled.

"Andrea, don't go and get any ideas." said Seto.

"Yea the boys here need their space. Only if they don't mind bunking with us girls if that's ok." I said.

"Bri! Our beds turn into couches so that's enough room to fit at least three people, so two people can bunk with us." said Andrea.

Some people can take my room and I'll bunk with Joanne for the night." said Mira, coming downstairs.

"Thanks Mira." said Andrea.

"No problem, night!" she said heading for Joanne's room.

"So let's see. Enrique can bunk with Seto; Max, Kenny, and Tyson can bunk in Mira's room; so that leaves Kai, Ray, Tala, Brooklyn, and Hiro. You guys can pick one of us to bunk in." I said.

"That means one person is going to have three people." said Kai.

"I don't want to many people in my room!" said Andrea.

"So that means three people are going to bunk in my room." I said.

"I'm going with Brianna, Ra knows what's going to happen with Andrea is she has to much sugar!" said Kai.

"I'm going with Brianna." said Brooklyn.

"I'm going with Andrea." said Ray.

"I'm going with Bri." said Hiro.

"I'm going with Andrea." said Tala.

"Ok let's go!" I said, showing them where our rooms were.

I flipped my bed into a couch and got out sleeping bags. I gave each of them one.

"Oh watch out with Ruby." I said.

"Who's Ruby?" asked Brooklyn.

"My kitten, she's sleeping over in the corner." I said, as they looked at the kitten on the pile of old clothes.

"I'm going to sleep now so good night!" I said.

"Good night!" they all said and I went to sleep.

* * *

I need ideas for the Survivor thing I'm doing next chapter. Any ideas? 


	14. Mind Control and Survivor

Chapter 14

"Brianna! Brianna!" yelled someone as they were shaking me.

"Ahhh!" I said, as I fell off the bed and spotted Tyson there.

_Boy, Tyson does have the nerve to wake me up. Maybe he doesn't know yet. I'll let him off this time since his brother is so Ra damned hot! No one wakes me up early or they gunna get it! Wait, when does Tyson ever wake up early?_

"Tyson, do you know what time it is?" I said.

"Yea, time to eat!" said Tyson.

I sweatdropped and got up.

"Who let Tyson in?" I asked Kai, Hiro, and Brooklyn.

"Me." said Hiro. (Of course, they're brothers duh)

I walked into the kitchen and saw Joey making something.

"Joey hurry up, Tyson is bothering me for food." I said.

"Almost done!" said Joey.

I went back to my room. I grabbed some clothes, make-up, jewelry, and shoes and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and put on my pink happy bunny shirt that says 'cute and cruel so I'm worth it', my denim short skirt, white sneakers, millennium ankle bracelet, regular bracelets, and hoop earrings. I dried my hair and placed it on a high ponytail. I put some eyeliner on, some blush, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen where Joey was serving breakfast to people and Tyson was eating everything. I grabbed a pancake and some hash browns and ate them. I drank some orange juice and went into the backyard. I decided to go into the forest to see how the Survivor things were coming along. I walked along a path and almost bumped into Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I smelled something. A creature or something else so I came out here to see what it is." he said.

"Well come inside and-" I said but got cut of by Sesshoumaru.

He froze and got into a position like an attacking position. He started sniffing the air. In a swift movement he jumped into a bush. He came out with something in his mouth. It looked like a fox demon. I went over.

"Sesshoumaru drop what you have in your mouth!" I said and he did.

I picked up the figure and immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh Ra! Sesshouamru you attacked poor Shippo!" I said, cuddling the poor fox demon.

"Wait, Shippo must have come with Kilala(Kirara), Sesshoumaru check the bush again." I said, as Sesshoumaru went into the bush again.

Sesshoumaru came out with the cute cat demon and handed her to me.

"We have to tell Inuyasha and Sango that you guys are here. Come with us Sesshoumaru." I said to them.

"Shippo, why are you here?" I asked the poor fox demon.

"We saw Kohaku sneaking around and he left the Feudal Era. We followed him to this place." he said.

"Wait, Kohaku? Doesn't he work for..." I said and realized what this might mean.

"For Naraku." finished Sesshoumaru.

"That means Naraku is close to by, we have to warn Inuyasha and the others." I said.

I started running with Shippo and Kilala in my arms but tripped over a root of a tree.

"Get on my back I'll get to your house faster." said Sesshoumaru.

I got up and climbed onto his back. Sesshoumaru ran so fast that my skirt was going up every 2 seconds. We finally got to my house and we entered the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" I yelled.

They all came.

"Shippo!" said Kagome and came over and took Shippo in her arms.

"Kilala!" said Sango and she took Kilala.

"Shippo came here to warn us that he saw Kohaku near by and that means Naraku is near, too." I said.

"Damn it!" said Inuyasha.

Then there was a loud rumble and the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" I said.

"It's an earthquake!" yelled Andrea running Ra knows where.

Everyone ran around yelling. Sesshoumaru grabbed me and we both went into a closet near by. Something hit the closet door hard and I grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm in fright. I heard a distant growl. It was either coming from outside or from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't wanna die young!" I yelled.

"You won't and I'll get to the bottom of this!" he said.

"No! You'll get hurt. Don't leave me!" I said grabbing him from going outside.

There was another crash and this time the door almost broke down.

"Ahh!" I screamed and clung to Sesshoumaru so tight.

The ceiling above us was starting to crumble. I dug my face into his chest and began to sob gently. He wrapped his arms around me and started awkwardly putting a hand on my back trying to calm me down, I mean he had never really dealt with a dying human before. There was another crash against the door and I leaped in fright. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw a hint of fright in his eyes. I don't know how it happened but it did. Our faces got closer and closer and when or faces were about to touch the door broke down. (A/N: I wanna thank **Atem's Queen of The Nile **for putting in some ideas in my story so credit goes to her)

"Kagome, what are you doing kissing Sesshoumaru?" said someone.

Someone grabbed my collar, picked me up, and separated me from Sesshoumaru. I began kicking and trying to get out of the grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said.

"Kagome how dare you kick and scream in front of me." said someone.

I looked at who it was. It was the wolf prince.

"I'm not Kagome you bastard! Put me down Koga!" I said.

"You look exactly like Kagome except you have red and black color in your hair and it's in a ponytail." said Koga.

"Koga, unhand her!" said Sesshoumaru stepping out of the closet.

"But this is Kagome, the one I love." he said, as he put me down but didn't let go.

"I'm not Kagome for the last fucking time!" I said.

"Kagome stop talking crap. Your not like that. Perhaps your not Kagome, but you do look like her so you are." said Koga, kissing my hand.

"Let me go!" I said pulling away but it just made me go closer to him.

"You may be hot but you have to let go, now!" I yelled.

"No. Wolves mate for life so your mine now!" he said.

"Mate? Wait, I'm to young for that!" I said.

"Koga let her go!" said Sesshoumaru, pushing Koga against the wall.

I ran over to Sesshoumaru and yelled for Inuyasha to get down here. Koga and Sesshoumaru started a fight. Sesshoumaru ran to punch Koga but Koga dodged and ran over to me.

"I have you now! Kiss me!" said Koga.

"Kiss you? No way I'm going-" I said but got cut off by Koga kissing me!

I tried getting away from him but he pinned me to a wall. I kicked him but I kept missing. I saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku out of the corner of my eye and they all looked shocked to see me kissing the wolf demon/ prince. I raised my hand to signal for help. Sesshoumaru at once came over and punched Koga to the side. I ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Koga thinks I'm you." I said.

"That's why he was kissing you? Oh and you guys ok? That earthquake was horrible!" said Kagome.

"Earthquake? There was no earthquake." said Koga.

I went over to the broken closet door. It had scratch marks on it.

"Koga, did you bring your wolf friends?" I said.

"Yes." he said.

"And did you stampede into my house?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Then that explains the earthquake and why I heard a distant growl." I said.

"So there was really no earthquake?" said Miroku.

"Yup." I said.

"Hey where are your wolf friends, Koga?" I asked him.

"They are outside." he said.

"Ok, can we all get ready for Survivor? Koga your going to be in it right?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

"Everyone meet me at the forest ok?" I said.

"Yea." they all said.

They all started to leave and I went into my room. I sat down on my bed.

"Oh what am I going to do? I haven't picked the teams, and I don't know what kind of challenge thing we're going to do today." I said, placing my head in my hands.

**Koga's POV**

_Ha! They really believe I'm the real Koga. The real Koga was to stupid to fall into my trap and let me take control over his mind. They don't know that I'm Naraku. I need those Shikon No Tama shards from Kagome. There are two of them: the one I kissed and the one in the green uniform. Which one is the real one? Grr. This is so complicated. I'll just go with the one I think._

"Uh. I think I'm going to head back to the house. I think I forgot something." I said.

I ran before they could say something. Now it's my chance to get her.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

_I wonder why Koga had to go in a hurry. I'm sensing something weird about Koga today. I'll just concentrate on the game today._

We were almost through the forest when I heard a distant scream. I looked at Inuyasha and knew he heard it too. I whirled around and looked toward the house.

"Did you hear that?" I asked everyone.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." said Tristen.

"I heard a scream." I said.

"I did, too." said Inuyasha.

"Let's go back and see if everything is all right." I said.

Everyone agreed and we all started running back to the house.

**My POV**

I was in my bed, thinking of how to fix things when I heard a creak. I went over to the door and opened it and saw nothing. I turned around and Koga was in front of me. He grabbed me and tied me up. I screamed as loud as I could before he covered my mouth with his hand and took me away. I couldn't see anything because he blindfolded me. He carried me to Ra knows where. He stopped and untied me, took off the blindfold, and took his hand away from my mouth.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him.

"I'm doing what I want to do now shut up." he said.

I looked around and all I saw was a pitch black, cold, creepy room. (A/N: i wanna thank **Tha ReMixEd **for some ideas in tha story too so credit goes to her also)

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said.

Koga started walking away.

"Wait, why are you leaving me all alone?" I said.

Koga just laughed and left.

"Grr. The nerve of that guy. First, kissing me, then kidnaping me, then leaving me alone in this dark...creepy...cold...scary...room." I said to myself.

"I don't think it's at all creepy. I think it's very nice since I'm the one who made this room." said someone behind me.

I quickly turned around to face the person I rather go to hell then meet.

"No...leave me alone! Don't kill me!" I said.

"Now why would I do such a horrible thing to a young human girl?" he said.

"Wait, why do you want me anyway!" I screamed at him.

"I want those shards you have!" he said grabbing me by the neck and pinning me to the wall.

"Stop...don't have...shards." I managed to say while his grip got tighter around my neck.

"Yes you do, Kagome." he said.

* * *

ooo cliffe! srry for the long wait. im going to washington in like 2 days but im taking my laptop with me so i might post some more. plsss R & R! 


	15. Who The Hell is He?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Andrea, and Mira are REAL! and so am I!

* * *

Chapter 15

I woke up with a start. I was covered in sweat, I was panting so hard, and my head was throbbing like crazy! _What the hell happened? Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't be, it felt so real! _I looked around me and I saw the pitch black room covered in blood. I took out my compact mirror and I looked at my reflection. I had bruises around my neck, my clothes were torn, and I had cuts and scratches everywhere. _But why did my head hurt? _It was slowly coming back to me...

**Flashback**

"_I'm..not...Kagome!" I managed to say, again._

"_Hm, maybe this will make you give me those shards!" he said, as he slashed me._

_I cried out in pain. Then he dropped me. I looked up and he was walking away. He turned around._

"_Get up! NOW!" he commanded._

"_No." I murmured._

"_NOW!" he growled._

_I tried to get up, but couldn't._

"_Weakling. GET UP, NOW!" he commanded with anger._

_I slowly got up, wincing every second._

"_Good." he said calmly, and he ran straight at me._

_I cried out in pain as he slashed me again, again, again, and again. I fell to the floor._

"_Oh, we're not through yet." he said, as he picked me up by my collar and threw me against a wall, head first._

_I slowly fell to the floor and fell unconscious_.

**End of flashback**

I brought my hand to my head and felt something sticky, and slimy. I brought my hand and it was covered in blood.

"I have to get out of here." I said.

"I can help ya there." someone said.

I quickly turned around to face Mira!

"Mira! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I said.

Mira took a good look at me.

"What the hell did he do to you!" she said.

"Well..." I began, as I told her everything that happened.

After I finished, she looked horrified.

"And you still lived after what he did to you!" she said.

"I guess so, yea." I said, as something came to me.

"Wait, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Ok, but you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"I promise, pinky swear, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I said.

"Uhuh, ok. Well I'm a secret agent working for S.A.S.F.T." she said.(Thanx to** Tha ReMixEd **for the idea so credit goes to her)

"What does that stand for?" I asked.

"Secret Agent Society For Teens." she said.

"Ok...You just went through the vent didn't you" I said. (Thanx to **Atem's Queen of the Nile **for some ideas in the story so credit goes to her)

"...Yeah, Andrea convinced Seto to give us some spy equipment. Well, I tracked you down with the tracker device; I got here in helicopter; I got in here by my laser thing; and we're going to get out the same way." she said.

"What if Naraku notices?" I said.

"Oh I have a hologram of you, and all I need to do is this." she said, as she pointed something at me and there was a big flash.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was the holographic thing taking a picture of you so I can make a hologram." she said.

Mira pointed the laser thing at a space next to me and she pressed a button. There was another flash and a hologram of me was right next to me!

"Awsome!" I said.

"We better hurry, before Naraku finds out I was here." she said.

"One problem." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't stand up!" I said.

Mira helped me up.

"Ow! That hurt!" I said.

"Well what do you expect if your in the condition your in?" she said.

"I guess your right, now let's get out of here!" I said.

Mira pointed her laser device at the wall and she made a hole in it. Then, we walked out of it.

"Wow." I murmured.

"I know, when I first saw it I'm like 'Damn!' because it's cool." she said.

We were in like a house of mirror's room but with a lot of diamonds.

"I hope I remember which way the helicopter is." said Mira.

"You hope?" I said.

"Hehe. This place is like a house of mirrors!" she said.

"Just go." I said, as she pulled me.

We ran around a corner and around another one until we came to a huge hole in the wall.

"Ok, let me go first because the helicopter is flying right below us." she said.

"Flying below us?" I said.

"Yes, because we're to high up for the helicopter to land and we have to make a fast, clean get away." she said.

"Go then!" I said.

Mira jumped out the hole. Then I saw a helicopter fly up. I saw Mira hang from a rope ladder and she was telling me to jump on. I took a breath and jumped. I meant to grab the rope, but it slipped. Mira grabbed me before I went falling down. We both climbed onto the helicopter and it took off.

"Thanks back there, I would have been a goner!" I said, sitting in a seat and placing my seatbelt on.

"No prob. it's what friends do, plus I always got ya back." she said, sitting down.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"More than four days." she said.

"Damn." I said.

"How long is it until we reach my house?" I asked.

"About half an hour. Don't you recognize this place?" she asked.

"No, am I supposed to?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we are in the forest near your house." she said.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yea, it's just Naraku put a barrier around to look like the Feudal Era." she said.

"How do you know these things?" I asked.

"I have my ways." she said.

"Sesshoumaru told you didn't he?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Well I just want to go home and be in Sesshoumaru's arms." I said, sadly.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru. He looked day and night for you and just couldn't quit. I tried talking him out of it, but he would just shut me up and continue looking." she said.

"Wow, see he's sweet and cute!" I said.

"Yea. Oh by the way, I kicked some people out for you." she said.

"Some? How many people and who did you kick out?" I asked.

"Well, all of the beybladers; Ron and Hermione; John, Matt, Iggy, Brittnay, Brenda, Joanne, Natasha; Noah, Malfoy, Marcus, and I think that's it." said Mirabella.

"Ok..." I said.

"Wait did you say all of the bladers?" I asked.

"Yea, why. It was hard because Andrea kept crying and whining that I shouldn't have kicked them out." she said.

Then she pointed to the scare under her chin.

"She attacked you?" I asked.

"Nooo," Mira said sarcastically.

"We had to tie her up after I kicked them out." Mira said.

"Hey look, we are almost to your house!" said Mira, pointing to a building not to far away from the helicopter.

"Thank Ra." I said.

"Preparing to land." said the pilot, as he gently guided the helicopter down.

We landed in the forest because Mira doesn't want to attract attention.

"Let's go." said Mira, as we both walked through the forest.

We finally made it to the house. We walked around front and opened the door.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, seeing no one walking around.

"In the living room, I think." said Mira, heading for the living room.

I closed to door behind me and followed Mira. I entered the living room to find everyone huddled around the couch watching tv. They didn't notice me.

"Isn't anybody happy that I'm back?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Bri! I was so worried!" said Andrea, getting up, walking over to me, and hugging me until I choked.

She finally let go. Then, Kagome, Sango, and everyone else came and hugged me except Seto who didn't care. I noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't here.

"Hey where's Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"He's still out looking for you." said Bri D.

"Ok, I'll go get him, ALONE!" I said.

"It's getting cold outside." said Joey.

"I don't care. Hey Joey? Order pizza for everyone, it's on me." I said and everyone cheered.

I walked into the backyard and into the path that takes me into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" I yelled.

I waited for a few seconds and didn't get a reply. I walked further into the forest. I saw something zoom by me.

"Sesshoumaru, I know it's you." I said and he walked over to me.

I hugged him.

"I missed you." I said and looked up at him.

He looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Naraku." he growled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. I don't think we have to worry about him." I said.

"Come on let's go inside." I said and we both walked hand in hand into the house.

"Brianna! You didn't give me money for the pizzas!" yelled Joey from the front door.

I grabbed my credit card from my purse.

"You have a credit card! How come I don't?" Andrea asked Seto.

"I don't trust you with one." he said.

"He's right Andrea. Ra knows what you do with a credit card." I said, giving it to the pizza guy.

"I can't believe your parents trust you wit a credit card!" she said.

"They don't. I have my own account and they don't know. The only people who know are Deanna, Yami, and my brother." I covered my mouth.

_Oh crap. I can't let them know! Damn why did I have to say that?_

"Brother? I thought Yami was your only brother." said Mira.

"Well-" started Deanna but I covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Well, he is. It just came out all wrong." I said, nervously.

"Ok, whatever." said Tristen.

"Excuse me, miss? But I don't take credit cards." said the pizza guy.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said and took my credit card and went to get cash.

I put back my credit card and got cash.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"50 dollars." said the pizza guy.

"How many pizzas did you order?" I asked, getting the money.

"...not alot...just...12 pizzas..." said Joey.

"12? Oh fine." I said, giving the money to the pizza guy.

"Nice doing business with ya." he said and left.

"Where are the pizzas?" I asked.

"In the livin' room." said Joey.

We all walked back. I was about to sit on the floor when I heard a crash.

"What was that?" asked Malik.

"I don't know, let's go see." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"I hope someone got hurt." said Bakura.

"What will happen if you got hurt?" I said and shot daggers at Bakura.

"I won't die because I am the shadow and the shadows never die!" he said.

"Yea...you don't need to repeat that." said Mira.

"But I like to." said Bakura.

"You know your pissing me off right now." she warned him.

"I don't care if I do-"

"Oh crap, look!" I yelled, cutting off Bakura.

I froze and looked at the floor. My mom's special china plates were broken and scattered all over the kitchen!

"Who did this?" I asked everyone.

They didn't answer they were all O.O

"Hey, Bri. I found something." said Bri D., picking up a piece of paper.

I took the paper and opened it. My eyes widened at what it said.

"Oh no." I murmured.

"What the hell is it?" asked Marik.

This is what it said.

_Dear bitch,_

_I'm back from New York. Hope your happy. Oh and just to prove I'm here I broke mom's best china. Your going to die. You would have if I didn't get kicked out. I came back because New York is so boring and that's not the only reason I came back. I want to see if you have changed since the last time we talked which was like three years ago. _

_P.S.: be ready to expect me anytime now._

_From:_

_J. V._

I dropped the note. Everyone could see both anger and fright in my eyes. Andrea picked up the note and read it.

"Who the hell is J.V.?" she asked.

"Is he coming?" asked Deanna, taking the note and reading it.

"Yes! He's coming!" she said, then she looked at me and frowned.

"Sorry, I forgot about what happened between you guys." said Deanna.

"Bri, you didn't answer me. Who is J.V.?" Andrea asked again.

"I...can't...I can't tell you." I said, then the rage started to build up in me as I remembered what happened.

"Great, he's coming and he's going to ruin my life again!" I yelled.

"Again? What are you talking about?" asked Mira.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I can't tell you guys, I'm sorry...I can't." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to get the door." said Ryou.

"No, I will." I said, and went to open the door.

I stood in front of the door deciding whether to open the door or not. I'll take a chance and open it. I took a breath and turned the knob. My eyes widened.

"Oh crap."

* * *

srry for the long update. i will update A.S.A.P if i get a chance. whos at the door? who the hell is J.V.? what do i have in connection with him? R & R to find out! 


	16. More Than Just A Trip

Chapter 16

"Oh crap." I said as I saw a figure in the dark night.

"Hi, Bri." the figure said and it was definitely a male because he had a strong voice.

"Holy crap." I said and I wasn't sure it was J.V. or not.

The figure stepped into the light and I sighed of happiness. I hugged him.

"Hi Bryce!" I greeted my cousin.(some of you thought it was J.V. huh? Lol)

"Did you think I was someone else?" he asked.

"Uh, yea." I said.

"Who?" he asked and I gave him the letter that Bri D. found in the kitchen.

He quickly looked over the letter and rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic." is all he said.

"Why? It's a threatening letter!" I said.

"He's just trying to freak you out like all the time. It's not like he really DID try to kill you...right?" he said.

I hesitated. _Should I tell him? Why is this so difficult to me? Why am I talking to myself in my thoughts that echo...echo...echo...shut up! _Bryce waved his hand in front of me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea. Your right he didn't try to kill me." I lied.

"Good." he said.

"You want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

He looked at me up and down.

"Wow, you changed, a lot." he said.

"I know. How long haven't we seen each other?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"We haven't seen each other in about ten years!" he said.

"So that makes you 20, right?" I said.

"Yup."

"Bri, you missing the pizza!" called Andrea from the living room.

"Bryce wanna stay for dinner? The special is 12 large pizzas." I said and laughed.

"Sure, I loved to." he said and laughed.

We both walked to the living room where everyone was eating pizza on paper plates. Bryce and I grabbed a piece and started eating it.

"Bri, who's that?" whispered Andrea.

"Oh, that's my cousin Bryce." I said.

I got up.

"Everyone this is my cousin Bryce. Bryce this is everyone." I said.

"Hi." some said.

"Hey." said Bryce.

"Oh, Bri, I got something for you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Follow me and you will see." he said.

"Hey that rhymed!" yelled Andrea and everyone sweat dropped.

**Andrea's POV**

_Oops, I should've not said that. Lol, but it did rhyme, right? Ok, maybe I should have not eaten all of Bri's pixie sticks. Oops another mistake. At least I calmed down before Bri got here. Man I'm thirsty. I wonder if there's anymore root beer left. Ooo...my thoughts echo...echo...echo...that's so cool! Oooo echo...echo...echo...echo. I wonder if other people's thoughts echo too, or maybe it's just mine? Ding don't the bitch is dead, which old bitch, the friendship bitch. Ding dong the friendship bitch is DEAD! Echo...hehe...echo...echo. Oh, look a cookie! Me want cookie. Me like cookie. Uhuh, I really like cookie. Cookie...cookie...ding dong...cookie, wait where cookie go? Aw, Bri D. took it. Fine I'll go get a root beer and cookie in kitchen._ I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a root beer and went over to the cookie jar. I placed my root beer down and I began to open the jar.

"Andrea, drop that cookie!"

"Huh?" I said and saw Bri walking my way.

I quickly took the cookie out and ran.

"Come back here with that cookie!" she yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at her and kept running. I almost tripped over the broken china plates. I didn't see it, but I tripped over something. Bri grabbed the cookie.

"Thanks Seto." she said.

I looked up and saw Seto next to me. I got up and slapped him on the head and he pulled my hair. I pulled his hair and slapped him again. Brianna looked at us like we were crazy or something. Then Seto and I got into a fight. Brianna left to see what her cousin got her. I grabbed a random book near me and hit Seto with it. Seto was going to hit me with a random stuffed animal until we heard a crash.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY WOMAN!"

"Am I covered in blood? No, so I AM NOT A BLOODY WOMAN!"

"What was that?" I asked Seto.

"Sounded like Bakura and Brianna." he said.

"Wonder what happened now." I said and walked over to the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to find Bakura chasing Brianna. Brianna ran past me and I tripped Bakura.

"Grr. I'll get you!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What happened now?" I asked.

"She was in my room!" he said.

"So." I said.

"She was going to steal-"

"His black bunny." Brianna said, cutting of Bakura.

"No!-"

"Yes, I was." she said.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!"

"Grr. THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" she yelled and ran into Bakura's room.

She ran out carrying a black bunny in her arms, and a knife.

"No, not Jackie!" Bakura said.

"You name them?" I asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" he said.

"..."

"Whatever! Your going to get it." said Brianna.

"Bloody woman." murmured Bakura.

Brianna held the bunny against the wall and she threw the knife at the bunny. She stabbed the bunny until it was nothing but cotton left.

"NO, YOU KILLED JACKIE! SHE WAS MY FAVORITE BLACK BUNNY!" yelled Bakura..

Bakura was about to tackle Bri when she snapped her fingers. Bakura changed into chibi Bakura!

"He's so kawaii!" I squeaked.

"Ahh, what happened to me!" yelled Bakura.

"But he still has the same attitude." said Bri.

"It's so great being the authoress..." said Bri.

"Brianna!"

Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Joey, Tristen, Yugi, Mokuba, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshouamru appeared in the doorway. They were all chibis!

"Oops." Brianna said.

"Oh look, a Yami plushie!" I yelled running over to what I thought was a Yami pluashie.

"Andrea, I am not a Yami plushie!" said chibi Yami running away from Andrea.

"Andrea, stop chasing my brother!" said Bri.

"It's a Yami plushie!" I said and grabbed chibi Yami and hugged him.

"Let go!" he said.

"Andrea! That's chibi Yami!" yelled Bri.

"Oops." I said and let Yami go.

"You change us back right now!" yelled Marik.

"Why, you are so adorable!" said Brianna.

Yami no Malik noticed the cotton and the knife on the floor.

"YOU KILLED JACKIE!" he yelled at Bri.

"Bakura got on my nerves." said Brianna.

"Who the hell is Jackie?" yelled Joey.

"His black bunny." I said.

"Oh, Malik, I need to talk to you for a sec." said Brianna and grabbed chibi Malik.

**Bri V.'s POV**

I grabbed chibi Malik and dragged him down the stairs. I walked all the way down stairs to the door that leads to the garage. I opened the door and went inside.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to a neon purple motorcycle.(almost like Mai's)

"My cousin fixed it up for me." I said.

"Wow, it's so cool!" he said.

"Wanna ride?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said.

I walked over to a small table and grabbed a blue helmet and a purple helmet. I tossed the blue helmet to Malik. I walked further and brought out another motorcycle but it was blue.

"Want this? It's my old one. It's only two years old." I said.

"Sure! I mean if it's ok with you." he said.

"It's fine, here." I tossed him the keys.

He got on and I opened the garage door. Malik put on his helmet and got on mine. We started up our motorcycles.

"You sure you can ride? You know your still a chibi." I said.

"Uhh, I can use a little help." he said.

I snapped my fingers and he returned to normal.

"Thanks." he said and we rode off.

**Andrea's POV**

"Is it me or did I just hear a motorcycle?" I asked.

Tristen ran over to the window.

"Ok, who has a motorcycle?" he asked.

No one answered. Mira came running up the stairs.

"You guys. That was Brianna and Malik!" she said.

"I never knew that Briana owned a motorcycle." I said.

"She doesn't own one, she owns two of them. I overheard Malik and Brianna talking in the garage." said Mira.

"I think we better follow them." I said, running down the stairs and into Brianna's room.

I grabbed her car keys and ran down to the garage and everyone was there already.

"How come Brianna never told me she had a motorcycle?" I said.

"I never told you or Mokuba that I have a motorcycle, too." said Seto, grabbing a helmet from a small table.

"YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE!" I yelled at him.

He ignored me and walked to the back of the garage and came back bringing a black motorcycle.

"Ooo, can I ride with you Seto? Oh please, please, please, please, please!" I begged him.

"Fine." he said and threw me a helmet.

I gave Mira Bri's keys and put on the helmet. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mokuba, Tristen, Joey, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou stayed.

I went with Seto on his motorcycle. Bryce, Mira, Sesshouamru, and Deanna went in Brianna's convertable. _Where would Brianna go with Malik? Would Bryce know? _Mira started up the car and left the garage. Seto started up the motorcycle and we left. My hair kept getting

"Seto don't you think your going a little to fast?" I said.

"No." he said.

"Seto, drive up next to Mira, I have to ask Bryce something." I said.

He drove faster and up next to Mira.

"Bryce?" I asked.

He turned around.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Where do you think Brianna and Malik would go?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"The mall." he said.

"This car is to slow." said Sesshoumaru and jumped out of the car.

Using his demon powers he ran to the mall. Seto got his motorcycle to go faster.

"Can you slow down?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I swear I'm going to kill him when we get back at the house. I saw the mall up ahead. We slowly entered and parked in the parking lot. I got the off the motorcycle ad ran to the entrance but I froze half way there. I saw Sesshoumaru sniffing the...ground.

"Sesshoumaru? What in Ra names are you doing?" I said.

"She is here." he said.

"Ok..." I said.

I heard a scream and a herd of fan girls ran up to my chibi baka brother. Ok, maybe I shouldn't kill him when we get home, I think this is enough torture for him. I walked into the mall with Sesshoumaru. My cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Andrea." said Bri.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the new store that just opened up."

"Oh you mean Stress?"

"Yup, I'll meet you in the center of the mall. Bye." she said and hung up.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"Where is she?" asked Sesshoumaru.

I forgot he was standing there. Lol.

"Follow me." I said

**Brianna's POV**

"Come on! We have to meet Andrea!" I said.

"But I love that top!" said Bri D.

"Tristan, the next time you follow me and Malik, don't bring Brianna." I said, dragging Bri D. out of the store.

"No, way. It's really Brianna!"

I turned around to see my friend, Mike and his gang.

"Yo, what up, Mike?" I said.

"S.O.S and we're just hanging out at the mall." he said.

"What does S.O.S mean?" asked Joey.

"Same old shit." I said.

"Oh."

"So what are you doin' here?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Shopping."

"I knew it! Jake, you owe me 20 bucks!" he said.

"You were betting on me?" I asked, as I placed my hand on my hips.

"No." he said sarcastically.

"Bri, there you are!"

I turned around to see Andrea and everyone else running toward me.

"Well, gotta go. See ya!" said Mike and left.

"Bye."

"Bri, look at that blond guy over there. Doesn't he look familiar?" asked Andrea, pointing to a blond haired person.

"Wow, your right." I said.

"Do you think it's him? I'm going to get him first!" she said.

"Hold it! You don't know if it's him at all!" I said.

"How do we find out?" Andrea asked.

"I'll just put him through a little test." I said with an evil smirk and placed on my sunglasses.

I walked next to the blond and tried to pretend I was looking at stuff. He caught me looking at him and he smirked.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." I said and faced him.

He grabbed my hands.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

Yup, it's him.

"Desperate cook." I said and took of my sunglasses.

He blinked and recognized me.

"Brianna! Sorry about that." he said.

"It's ok, Sanji." I said.

Andrea came over and hugged Sanji. Sanji hugged her back.

"Look you guys, it's Brianna and Andrea!"

"Hey Luffy!" I said.

I saw Zolo and immediately ran and hugged him.

"I see you still like Zolo." said Usopp.

I let go of Zolo.

"I do not!" I said and blushed.

"We can see you blush." said Nami.

"Perverted cook." said Zolo as he saw Sanji saying something to Andrea and Andrea slapped him.

"You got that right! He's almost like Miroku except he doesn't grope women." I said.

"Oh, look at those pants!" I said and ran into a random store.

Everyone just sweat dropped and followed me into the store.

I looked around the store. I stopped in front of this gray, short, tank top that says 'FY', which I think stand for fuck you. I looked at the price. 30 bucks. I bought the tank and tried to stuff it into one of my five shopping bags. I managed to stuff it. I walked out of the store and saw Andrea walking around like she didn't know what to do. I walked over.

"What are you doin'?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she just kept walking around. I waved my hands in front of her face.

"Andrea! EARTH TO ANDREA!" I yelled at her.

"Huh? Say what, what did I miss?" she said.

"You were walking around like you didn't know what to do." I said.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming about...something." she said, nervously.

"Ok...whatever. Wanna just walk around the mall?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said as we walked up the staircase. We were walking past the food court until we heard someone.

"Hey, Brianna!"

We turned around to see...

* * *

R and R. sorry again for the late entry but i had alot of things on my mind ok. sorry. i have great ideas for the future chappies ok. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey Brianna!"

Andrea and me turned around to see my friend, Nina and her brother, Devin.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much. We're just shopping and I'm getting my boyfriend something." said Nina.

_Maybe I should get Sesshoumaru something. I wonder what?_

"I'm just here to babysit my sis." he said.

"I told you I don't need a babysitter! I'm 14 now! It doesn't matter that your 18!" said Nina.

"Tell that to mom and she won't believe you. Hey where's your sis?" asked Devin.

"Oh crap...I forgot my sister!" I said to myself, as I mentally slapped myself.

"She does that a lot. Remember when she came over my house and we were playing hide and seek with John, Matt, and Timmy? She was hiding for two whole days! I was glad that I found her in the well a mile away!" said Nina.

"Cool! That would have been a vacation for Bri, right?" said Andrea.

"Not exactly. I got in trouble. I had to...uh...what did I have to do? Oh yea, I had chores every single second for a month." I said.

"Merry Christmas, here's your present." said Seto, holding Deanna by the collar and she was struggling to get out of his grip.

Seto let go of Deanna and she fell to the floor.

"Deanna!" I yelled and hugged her.

"You know your hugging her, right?" said Devin and Andrea.

I immediately let go of her with disgust.

"You know your not getting another of those for a long time." I said.

"No really." she said, sarcastically.

"Where were you?" asked Nina.

"Just shopping." she said, nervously.

"More like shop-lifting." said Devin, pointing to a sleeve, sticking out of her purse.

"Stupid, smart ass." she mumbled.

"Go pay for the stuff, now. You have enough money and don't ask me for more." I said.

"How much does she have?" asked Andrea.

"Couple of hundreds." said Deanna.

"YOU TRUST HER WITH THAT MUCH MONEY!" said Andrea and Nina.

"No, but my mom does and if I don't give her the money then she is going to tell my mom. And you know what happens." I said.

"Yea, that's the best part." said Deanna.

"GP PAY FOR THE CLOTHES!" I yelled at her, as I pushed her.

"Fine. Miss Bossy." she said.

"Yea, whatever, Deanna _Marie _Velasquez." I said.

"Grr. DON'T SAY MY MIDDLE NAME FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME!" she yelled. As she left.

"Why doesn't she like her middle name?" asked Andrea.

"I don't know. She's a psycho lunatic from another planet. That's what I know. I'm really sure I don't remember her being born." I said, as Andrea's stomach growled.

"Hungry huh? Let's go to the food court. I'm kind of hungry, too." I said, walking toward the food court.

"Well, we have to go. We have to be home soon. Bye!" said Nina, as she and Devin left.

"Bye!" said Andrea and I.

I walked to the food court and looked at what I should order.

"I want ice cream!" yelled Andrea, running into the line for ice cream.

I pulled her out.

"No sugar!" I said.

"Aww man!" she said.

"How about a cheeseburger and a sugar-free soda?" I asked.

"Fine." she mumbled.

I ordered a cheeseburger, a salad, and two sugar-free sodas. I gave the cheeseburger and one sugar-free soda to Andrea and I had the salad with the other sugar-free soda.

"I can't believe I can't have sugar!" whined Andrea.

"It's for your own good." I said.

"I can't believe that she doesn't know there's sugar in the cheeseburger." said Seto.

"THERE'S SUGAR IN THE CHEESEBURGER?" yelled Andrea.

"No really." I murmured.

"YAY, SUGAR!" yelled Andrea.

"You said that on purpose!" I yelled at Seto.

"How did you guess?" he said.

"Baka." I said.

"I have sugar! I have sugar! I have-NO!" she yelled as she dropped her cheeseburger to the ground.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, SETO! Thank Ra, she dropped it!" I said.

"No, my pretty sugar! My poor sugar!" said Andrea.

"Hey, where's Mokuba?" I asked, just realizing that he was not with Seto, as he usually is.

"I left him in the arcade." said Seto.

"I wonder if they have a Dance, Dance Revolution game there..." I thought out loud.

"They do, I saw it." said Seto.

"Then let's go!" said Andrea, dragging me and Seto out of our chairs.

"Who said I want to go?" said Seto, trying to get out of Andrea's grip.

"I'm saying that your going, right now!" said Andrea.

"No one tells me what to do!" said Seto, still struggling.

"Too bad." said Andrea.

"I'm confused. Andrea went to sugar high to being mean to Seto. Someone has mood swings." I said.

We made it to the arcade. It was HUGE. They really fixed up the place. I saw Mokuba playing nearby.

"I wanna try Dance, Dance Revolution!" I said, as I ran to the game.

"Who wants a challenge?" asked someone on stage.

"I do!" I said, stepping up onto the platform and faced my challenger.

My challenger turned around to face me and I gasped when I saw him. _Crap, why did I accept the challenge?_

**Andrea's POV**

"So if it isn't little Bri." said the challenger.

"I'm not little! I'm the same age as you damnit!" yelled Brianna.

"Now stop making your lips move so I won't hear that crap coming from your mouth." said Brianna.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Deanna, Yugi, and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." they said.

"Andrea! You and my sis are going to freak! Guess what!" said Deanna.

"What?" I asked.

She handed me two magazines.

"Both of you are on the cover of People Magazine and Teen Scene Magazine!" she said.

Deanna was right. On the cover were pictures of me and Brianna.

"No way!" I said, scanning the front pages.

I looked at one title that said: **The Scoop On Their Love Affairs pg. 15**

I turned to page 15 and started reading. _How do they know about our love lives? I mean all of us have been cooped up in Bri's house. Unless...no they couldn't have been spying on us. Bri has a strong security system. How could they know? The only way they could know if one of us told the news and stuff. Who could of told them? _I read the page.

**The Scoop On Their Love Affairs**

_We have been recently told that Miss Kaiba has been dating Mr. Yugi Moto. I don't know how they got together, with Yugi and his cards and Andrea with her brothers. It doesn't look like they have time for each other. If they do, they either spend it on themselves or on their friends. They really don't look like a couple to me. We've asked Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreakers, who had been over Brianna's house not so long ago, about the relationships. "They kept fighting over 'the cute boys' and they also fought over me. Andrea appeared out of nowhere when Brianna was hugging me and she hit Brianna with a bat, then Andrea started hugging me." says Kai. "I think Brianna was using Sesshoumaru and not caring about him. It really did look like she was using him." says Kai. So for the best of their affair between Miss Kaiba and Mr. Moto would be for them to break up._

_We have been also recently told that Miss Velasquez might be dating Mr. Sesshoumaru. I don't believe such a thing because we haven't seen them together. Although we have seen Mr. Kaiba and Miss Velasquez together with Miss Andrea and Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. We've asked Miss Deanna Velasquez about this. "Sesshoumaru and Brianna were in a closet and they were about to kiss during an earthquake. Then stupid Kouga came and kissed my sister, then he took her away. I've heard that Brianna sometimes likes Kaiba, but I never heard her say it. Plus I think they wouldn't go together anyway." says Deanna. We asked her who she would think Brianna and Andrea should date. "I think she's fine dating Sesshoumaru even though he's a demon. I think Andrea's fine dating Yugi." says Deanna. There you have it. The scoop on their affairs._

"Deanna? You told them?" I asked.

"Told them what?" asked Brianna, breathing heavy from dancing.

I shoved the page in front of her face. Brianna read the page.

"KAI AND DEANNA TOLD THEM!" she screamed.

"Yea. They think that you like Seto. And they think that Yami and me should break up!" I yelled.

"But, I said good things, right?" asked Deanna.

"Yea, you did." said Brianna.

"Stupid Kai." said Deanna.

"They want us to break up?" asked Yami, who took over.

"Yea and I don't want to." I said.

"Then you don't have to." said Brianna.

Brianna threw the magazine to the ground and began to stomp all over it. She slipped on it and fell.

"I feel like I want to go home." said Deanna, throwing away the magazines.

"Me too." said Mokuba, carrying 3 huge bags of candy and...sugar.

"SUGAR!" Brianna and I said.

"Here." said Mokuba, giving each of us a bag.

"Yea!" I squeaked, hugging the bag of sugar.

"Yo, Bri. Did you win the Dance, Dance Revolution game?" asked Mira, walking toward us.

"It was a tie." she said.

"I thought you would win, you are good." I said.

"Yea, but Jason's better." said Deanna.

"IS NOT!" yelled Brianna.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"I got everyone ready!" yelled Tristen.

Brianna sighed of relief. We all walked out of the arcade, down the escalator, and out the door, only to be drenched on by rain.

"Great rain." I said.

"I like rain!" yelled Brianna and Deanna.

Brianna ran over to her motorcycle. She placed on her helmet and got on.

"Anyone wanna come with me?" asked Brianna.

No one answered. Brianna started up her motorcycle, and left.

"I am not going on that motorcycle with Seto, again!" I said, jumping into Brianna's car, and stating it up.

"I'm driving!" yelled Kagome.

"No! I am. I already got the keys." I said.

Some got in Brianna's car and some got in Tristen's car. When we got to Brianna's house, she was talking on the phone. She hung up after we all arrived safely.

"You guys, we have to clean up my house!" she said.

"Why?" asked Bri D.

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE COMING!" she yelled, running around the house, fixing everything.

"Crap, that's a reason to fix the house." I said, helping Brianna.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was running around the house like crazy, trying to fix things up. Finally after like four hours of running around, they all sat down to rest.

"Ok, I guess we are done cleaning up. Thanks for the help." said Brianna.

"What about your cuts that Naraku gave you?" asked Deanna.

"Damn." murmured Brianna.

Brianna had forgotten that she still had cuts all over her.

"Nothing that great-grandma can't fix." said Brianna, walking upstairs.

"What does she mean?" asked Miroku.

"You'll see." said Deanna.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Sango.

"Well, it's 10:35." said Andrea, checking her watch.

"We know that baka. We have eyes." said Bakura.

Then, chibi Bakura popped up in front of Bakura.

"Thanks Bri." said Andrea.

"No prob." said Brianna, coming down the stairs.

Brianna's cuts were gone.

"How did you get rid of your cuts?" asked Yami.

"Thanks to my great-grandma." she said.

"But your great-grandmother is dead." said Andrea.

"Yes, but she invented a cream that could heal any single injury in seconds." said Brianna.

"Cool." said Kagome.

"So your parents are coming?" asked Andrea.

"MY PARENTS ARE COMING!" said Brianna, and she fainted.

Then she got up again.

"Did I just faint?" she asked.

"Noooo." said Deanna, sarcastically.

"So, what did you say Andrea?" asked Brianna.

"I asked if your parents are coming?" asked Andrea.

"MY PARENTS ARE COMING!" said Brianna, and fainted, again.

She got up again.

"Did I just faint?" she asked.

"Noooo." said Deanna, sarcastically.

"So what did you ask Andrea?" asked Brianna.

"I asked-"

"Don't say it! She'll just faint again!" said Mira, covering Andrea's mouth.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. G'night." said Deanna, walking upstairs.

"I'm goin' ta sleep, too." said Joey and Tristen.

"Get your stupid fluffy thing out of my face!" shouted Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha started biting the fluffy thing, as Sesshoumaru was trying to pull it out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" yelled Kagome, as Inuyasha fell to the floor.

"That reminds me..." said Andrea, running out of the house with a bat.

"Andrea, come back!" yelled Brianna out the window.

"I guess it's another new moon." said Kagome, as Inuyasha's hair started to turn black.

Brianna looked out the window and saw new moon.

"Damn stupid moon." said Inuyasha.

"You should go to sleep now Mokuba." said Seto.

"Ok, bro. Good night." Mokuba yawned and went upstairs.

"Foolish mortals!" yelled Bakura and everyone looked at him.

"..."

"Baka." said Marik.

"Shut up." said Malik.

"Yea...what Malik said." said Ryou.

"Stupid hikari's." said Malik and Ryou.

The door opened and Andrea came in with an unconscious Kai.

"Finally! That's what he deserves!" said Brianna, kicking Kai.

"It took a lot of wacks and a...sacrifice." she said, holding a broken bat.

"Why did you knock him unconscious?" asked Yami.

"Because he said something to the news he wasn't supposed to." said Brianna.

"Oh, the magazine that said they want us to break up and stuff." said Yami.

"Yea." said Andrea.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Sango.

"Hm...I got an idea..." said Brianna, dragging Kai's unconscious body outside.

She came back in.

"What did you do with him?"

"Oh I just dumped him in the trash."

"What do you want to do now?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's boring talking to you so I'm going to sleep." said Seto, going upstairs.

"I'm tired. Holla." said Mira, walking to her room.

"Me too." said Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou, walking upstairs.

Andrea started playing with a root beer, by blowing on the top and making a whistling noise.

"I'm going outside for fresh air." said Brianna, walking into the backyard.

"Wait for me!" said Andrea, dropping the root beer bottle and running after Brianna.

"I smell something." said Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know." said Sesshoumaru.

"But it's familiar. It's coming from the backyard. Crap, Brianna and Andrea are out there." said Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go." said Sango, as everyone got up.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Yami walked out into the backyard.

**Brianna's POV**

"I guess we're lost. One minuted we're walking out of the house, the next we don't know where we are!" I said.

"You know this is your fault." said Andrea.

"My fault? You're the one who saw a shiny rock Ra knows where and you just had to run into the forest!" I said.

"True."

All of a sudden, there was something in a bush that was moving.

"What is that?"

"I don't know!" I said.

"AHHH! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" yelled Andrea and ran away.

"Great. Leave me here by myself...in the dark...COME BACK!" I said.

Whatever was in the bush, jumped into a tree and went away.

"Scary...I wonder what that was."

I walked through some trees.

"Crap, WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I yelled.

I tripped over a branch. Great. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Damn this stupid forest!" I said.

"Bri?"

I turned around to see a figure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"Where's Andrea?"

"She ran away because there was something in a nearby bush." I said.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Still looking for you. I guess I found you." said Sesshoumaru.

"I want to go back...I'm scared." I said.

Sesshoumaru just snickered.

"Not funny! I'm scared to death here!" I yelled.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It's the way you act when your scared." he said.

"Oh...I knew that...I was just playing with you." I said.

He snickered. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back.

**Normal POV**

"Aww. SUPER KAWAII!" yelled Andrea.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment!" said Kagome.

"How long have you guys been there?" asked Brianna.

"For five minutes." said Sango.

"So are you two going to kiss?" asked Andrea, hopefully.

"Your not supposed to ask them that!" said Yami.

"Why? They should. They almost did in the closet. C'mon, kiss!" said Andrea.

Brianna looked at Sesshoumaru.

"KISS ALREADY!" said Andrea.

Their faces got closer and closer by the second until they finally touched. Sesshoumaru had his hands around Brianna's waist and Brianna had her hands around his neck. Then, Brianna tripped and they both fell down, making the kiss deeper.

"This is so cute! Right Andrea?" whispered Kagome.

Andrea didn't reply. Kagome looked at Andrea and smiled.

"Never mind." said Kagome.

Andrea was busy kissing Yami.

"I guess love is contagious." said Sango, looking from Brianna and Sesshoumaru to Andrea and Yami.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Brianna, getting up.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"Something fell on me." said Brianna, picking up a stick that was stuck to the back of her shirt.

The tree above her started to move.

"There's something in that tree!" said Sesshoumaru, getting up.

Whatever that was in the tree jumped out and went away.

"Freaky." said Andrea, who stopped kissing Yami because Brianna yelled.

"Hey you guys, its like almost midnight and I'm tired." said Andrea, checking her watch.

"I want to go back, too." said Brianna, yawning.

"Well then, let's go." said Sesshoumaru, wrapping his arm around Brianna's waist.

* * *

R and R please! 


	18. Seto's Video and The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I'm sorry for all of you that loved my story but this is the last chapter and the end of the story but if you read the Epilogue at the end you'll find out that it's still not the end of their adventures!

* * *

Chapter 18

I rested my head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Hey can we stop? I'm tired of walking." said Andrea.

"No!" said Inuyasha.

"But I'm tired!" whined Andrea.

"Please Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Damn it woman! Fine!" said Inuyasha and sat on a nearby rock.

"Baka." said Andrea to Inuyasha.

"Baka busa." said Inuyasha.

"...BAKA AMA!..." yelled Andrea.

"Damn you." said Inuyasha

"Baka onna." said Andrea.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yes you are because you look like one." said Andrea.

"Damn you." mumbled Inuyasha.

"Plus you said your not a woman but you didn't say that you were stupid." said Andrea with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled. He lunged at Andrea with his nails but she just moved to the side and Inuyasha hit the tree. His hand was stuck in the tree.

"A stupid mutt." said Andrea.

"Bastard." said Inuyasha, trying to get his hand out of the tree.

"Bitch." said Andrea.

I was really tired by then that I kept tiring to keep my eyes open. I sat down next to Sesshoumaru. I rested my head on him and tried not to go to sleep.

**Andrea's POV**

_Stupid Inuyasha. He's so stupid. Doesn't he understand I'm tired. Oh, look I can read my own mind! That's so cool...oh wait, everyone can do that...COOL! Wake me up when September ends! Wait September is like only in a week. Insane! I'm insane, yup, it's a gift from God almighty! Lalalala-_

"OW!" I said, as I tripped over a rock.

"Andrea, were you reading your own mind again?" asked Brianna, sleepily.

"...no...why would I do that?..." I said.

"Because you always do." said Yami.

"I think we should go." said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Brianna just fell asleep on me." said Sesshoumaru, pointing to a deep sleeping Brianna.

"What about me?" asked Inuyasha, whose hand was still stuck in the tree.

"Let's leave him here!" I said.

"No! I think we should help him." said Kagome, pulling Inuyasha, trying to get his hand out of the tree.

Kagome got his hand out of the tree. Sesshoumaru picked Brianna up, bridal style. Aww, they are so cute together! Not as cute as Yami and me! Inuyasha pulled my hair and I smacked his head.

"Damn woman, you smack hard." said Inuyasha, rubbing where I hit him.

We all started heading back again. I tripped Inuyasha and he fell face first. He got up and pushed me and I fell on Yami.

"Sorry." I said, helping him up.

"It's ok." he said.

I pulled Inuyasha's ears.

"Damn, let go! That hurts!" said Inuyasha, grabbing my hands away from his ears.

"MIROKU I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sango, slapping him right in the face so he had a red hand print on his cheek.

"Hentai." I said, shaking my head.

"Hehe, I couldn't help myself..." said Miroku.

"Don't help yourself next time or I'm going to hurt you!" said Sango.

I could see the house from where I was so that meant that we were close. We walked down the path that leads to the backyard. We walked into the house to find everything quiet. Everyone silently walked to their rooms to sleep and Sesshoumaru walked to Brianna's room to lay her down on her bed. I walked to my room and fell into a deep sleep.

**Mira's POV**

I woke up to hear someone scream. Why did they have to wake me up early?

"AAAHHH! WHEELER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Someone.

I got up to see what all the commotion was about. I walked into the living room to see Seto in pink boxers and his hair pink I started cracking up. He was chasing Joey all over the house. I saw Brianna laughing on the floor. I guess Joey wasn't the only one to have done this.

"Bri, did you do something?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said, grabbing the remote.

"Everyone! Come here! We are going to find out why Seto in is pink boxers!" said Brianna, turning on the tv to the Ellen Degenerous Show.

The show just started and Ellen was telling everyone who was going to be on the show.

"Today, we are going to have Jessica Simpson, Andrea Kaiba, and Elijah Wood." she said.

"Hold up. Andrea is on the show?" I asked.

"Yup." said Brianna, trying not to laugh.

"First up is...ANDREA KAIBA!" said Ellen, as the crowd began cheering and music started playing.

Andrea walked onto the stage carrying something in her hand. She sat in the big chair next to Ellen's.

"Hi, Ellen. It's great to be on the show." said Andrea, with a big smile on her face.

"It's great to have you. So I heard that you brought us something?" asked Ellen, pointing to the thing in her hand.

"Yes. It's a tape of my brother. It's a copy made for you." said Andrea, handing the video to Ellen.

"Well, let's take a look then. Shall we?" said Ellen, handing the video to a person on stage.

**Video **

The camera was facing Brianna.

"Ok, I think I got it on. Bakura, you can hold it now. BAKURA WAKE UP!" yelled Brianna.

The camera then showed Joey and Brianna.

"Ok, this video was made for us and a little revenge." she said.

"Ya got tha' right!" said Joey.

"Ok, Bakura. When I tell you to, get a close up on the scene, ok?" said Brianna, as the camera got closer to her.

"NOT TO ME YOU HENTAI!" she yelled, pushing Bakura back.

"Just get a close up of the thing I tell you to zoom in on." said Brianna, entering a room.

The camera followed and there was Seto's room with him sleeping on his bed.

"Did you bring the dye?" asked Brianna.

"Ya, got it right here." said Joey, holding up four buckets.

"Good..." said Brianna, with a snicker.

Then Brianna grabbed a bucket, opened it, and splashed it over two sides of the wall and Seto's dresser...ok...he has a dresser...weird. Joey got another and splashed some of it over Seto's bed and his boxers and he splashed the other half over the other wall and closet door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Andrea, at the doorway.

"Dyeing your brother's room pink and his clothes and everything else he owns." said Bakura.

"Cool! Can I help? I have another bucket of dye with me." said Andrea.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Brianna, now dyeing his trench coats pink and his clothes in the closet.

Andrea began dyeing the floor pink. Joey began dyeing Seto's hair pink. Then after they were done, everything was dyed pink, except for...

"His Blue Eyes White Dragons are now Pink Eyes Pink Dragons!" said Bakura, happily.

"Ok! That's the end of the video, hope you liked it and I know you did!" said Brianna, waving goodby with everyone else.

**End of video**

"Ok..." is all I said.

"Bri, Andrea, Wheeler, Bakura! You are so dead!" yelled Seto, who started chasing them.

They started running except for Brianna who pushed a button on the wall and the next thing you know, Seto's trapped in a cage.

"OK! WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TODAY IS THAT WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET READY TO GO CLUBBING!" yelled Brianna.

"No! No one's going to make me go to a club!" said Seto.

"Ok, Andrea, do the honors please." said Brianna, as Andrea grabbed Seto's wallet and began ripping up dollars and checks in half.

"OK! I'LL GO, JUST STOP RIPPING MY MONEY!" said Seto.

"I knew you would come around." said Brianna, with a smirk.

**Brianna's POV**

The doorbell rang.

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE!" yelled someone at the door.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHERE I PUT THOSE BODIES!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Hehe...now why would I do that...hehe.." I said, nervously.

"Murderer!" said Mira, as I went to get the door.

I opened the door to see a guy about my age, that had hair like mine and Yami's except his was not in spikes like Yami's, he had a black shirt on with jeans.

"Hi Bri." he said.

"Jason." I growled.

"Hey wasn't that guy at the mall?" asked Andrea.

"Yea, he was." I said.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Jason said.

"No, you can do that yourself." I said, letting him in and closing the door.

"Hi, I'm Jason, Bri's brother." he said.

Everyone gasped.

"He's your brother?" asked Andrea.

"Well, he's not exactly my brother...he's my _twin _brother..." I said.

"Twin?" everyone asked, shocked.

"Yea." I said.

"Well, do you want to meet my girlfriend? I'm sure you met her before." said Jason, walking to the door.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He opened the door and called out.

"Come in! They want to meet you!"

He closed the door again. The door opened and revealed...(ok you get the point).

"TEA!" I yelled.

"Hi." she said.

"You're my brother's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yup!" she said, smiling.

"You two better not get married!" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because then she'll be related to the friendship bitch!" yelled Andrea.

"Don't worry. I went to a 'Happy Hospital' and got myself straightened." she said.

"So, your normal?" asked Yugi.

"Yea." she said.

"NO! NOW I HAVE NO ONE TO BASH– I mean...uh...I have no one to stash..." said Andrea, nervously.

"Wait, I thought I stabbed you?" I said.

"You did? I don't remember. All I remember is leaving this place after you fell out of the window." she said.

"Ok..." said Andrea.

"Oh ya, mom and dad are coming. Now where's my favorite sibling?" asked Jason.

"Deanna's upstair, maybe still asleep." I said.

"JJJJAAASSSSOOONNN!" yelled my sister, running downstairs and hugging my brother.

"Hi honey!" said someone at the doorway.

I turned to see my mom. I ran and hugged her. Then I saw my dad and hugged him.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hi." said my parents.

"So are these your friends?" asked my mom, pointing to everyone in the living room.

"Yea." I said.

"What is Seto Kaiba doing with pink boxers and why does he have pink hair?" asked my father.

"He had trouble with the dyes." I said.

"Is one of your friends your boyfriend?" asked my mom.

"Um...no..." I said, nervously.

"Well, why not? You should have one by now?" said my mother.

"Fine I do, I just didn't want to get in trouble if I told I did have a boyfriend." I said.

"No, don't believe that." said my father.

"Whatever. We're going clubbing today. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure have fun!" said my mother, going upstairs with her suitcase, followed by my father.

"Cool!" I said.

"I'm going with you." said Jason.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you need a supervisor." said Jason.

"Whatever." I said, walking to my room to get ready.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Later that day everyone went to the club. Everyone was grinding and having fun. Sesshoumaru and Bri kept dating but Jason soon dumped Tea and married a girl named Pixie. Andrea atill dated Yami no matter what the newspapers said. Bri's parents moved back into their house. THE END! Stay tuned for more adventures with Brianna and her friends and family in: **An Invitation To My House: A Trip To Ghost Town and An Invitation To My House: A Vacation To Egypt. **


End file.
